Avatars
by elimor
Summary: <html><head></head>Lorsque les personnages de SLG débarquent en chair et en os dans la vie de Mathieu, ce dernier va découvrir des secrets insoupçonnés sur sa nature et sur celles de ses personnages. Alors que de grands chamboulements se profilent, Mathieu devra peut-être aussi s'interroger sur ses sentiments. Matoine.</html>
1. Irruption

Titre : **Avatars**

Fandom : SLG (Salut Les Geeks)

Pairing : Matoine (mais Mathieu/OFC et Antoine/OFC avant d'y arriver)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Pour le reste, TOUT EST FAUX (c'est le principe de ce genre de fic de prendre quelques éléments de vrais pour en faire de la pure fiction).

Note : Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que fait "ff . net " avec la section web shows. C'est pour cela qu'au départ je ne voulais pas poster cette fic ici. Soyons clair, ce n'est pas la fic dont je suis la plus fière ou qui me tient le plus à cœur (et honnêtement ce n'est pas forcément celle que j'assume le mieux non plus). C'est pour cela que je pensais me contenter de la publier sur Tumblr. En même temps, j'ai quand même écrit une histoire de plus de 35 000 mots et je me rends compte que j'aimerais au minimum savoir si quelques personnes l'ont lue. Sur Tumblr c'est difficile de faire la différence entre une fic non appréciée et une fic non lue alors que sur ce site il y a les stats de lecture. Du coup j'ai décidé de la publier aussi ici (mais bon c'est pas impossible que je change d'avis d'ici quelque temps).

* * *

><p><strong>1. Irruption.<strong>

Mathieu Sommet n'était pas fou. Certes il jouait les schizophrènes sur le web, mais dans la réalité il était un garçon ordinaire, plus ou moins normalement équilibré.

Il est vrai qu'à l'adolescence il avait eu quelques problèmes d'ordre psychologique, mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible vu les circonstances. Vers 14/15 ans, alors qu'il complexait de plus en plus en raison de sa petite taille, un groupe de garçons de sa classe l'avait pris en grippe. Rien de trop méchant au début, des boutades, des bousculades.

Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas assez fait preuve (au choix) de violence, d'humour ou d'indifférence, ou bien était-ce parce que les mecs étaient juste des petits cons, quoiqu'il en soit la situation avait rapidement empirée.

Mathieu s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même, avait passé de plus en plus de temps sur ses jeux vidéo et avait laissé ses résultats scolaires baisser. Un comportement d'ado tellement typique que personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété dans son entourage.

Et puis un jour, par chance, un prof avait assisté à une scène de racket en règle. Le prof n'avait pas hésité à intervenir et il avait tiré toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes nécessaires. L'administration et les parents avaient été prévenus. Au bout du compte les petits cons avaient été suspendus et Mathieu avait été transféré dans un autre collège.

Autre conséquence, ses parents l'avaient envoyé voir un psy. Il avait suivi une thérapie jusqu'à la fin du lycée. A raison d'une séance par semaine, il avait donc passé un certain temps en compagnie du thérapeute et ce dernier n'avait jamais décelé autre chose qu'un malaise d'adolescent typique, exacerbée par ce qui lui été arrivé au collège. Mathieu qui allait aux séances essentiellement pour éviter de de prendre le choux avec ses parents, reconnaissait que le psy l'avait peut-être aidé à ne pas s'enfoncer dans la dépression mais au final c'est grâce à une fille qu'il avait vraiment commencé à aller mieux. Sa première petite copine.

Grâce à sa relation avec elle, il s'était un peu ouvert, rencontrant des gens, s'intéressant un peu plus au monde qui l'entourait. Et de fil en aiguille il avait entendu parler d'une troupe de comédien amateur près de chez lui. Et il avait poussé leur porte puis participer à leurs projets. Pouvoir s'exprimer sur les planches lui avait été très bénéfique. Entre temps il avait arrêté d'aller voir le psy, arrêté ses études et aussi rompu avec sa copine.

Et puis était arrivé le temps de SLG, les débuts laborieux et le succès qui avait suivi. L'émission avait surtout pour but de faire rire, même s'il ne s'interdisait pas d'en profiter pour régler ses comptes avec la société et la bêtise humaine au passage. Parfois, il réglait aussi certains comptes avec lui-même. Mais rien de bien méchant au fond. Ça ne pouvait même pas lui permettre de prétendre au titre de (vrai ou faux) artiste torturé.

A priori, il était donc assez certain qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune pathologie mentale. Au contraire, il était même dans une phase de sa vie où il se sentait bien dans ses pompes, plutôt à l'aise avec lui-même et les autres. Il y avait bien peut-être un truc qui le chagrinait en ce moment mais rien qui puisse expliquer qu'il développe soudainement des troubles graves de la personnalité ou du comportement.

Du coup il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal comprendre, analyser, appréhender la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Dans son salon, assis sur le sofa et les chaises, se trouvaient le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda. Les quatre personnages de SLG,ceux qu'il interprétait à longueur d'épisode, se tenaient devant lui apparemment en chair et en os.

- Salut gamin, dit une voix caverneuse immédiatement reconnaissable, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.


	2. Premiers contacts

**2. Premiers contacts.**

- Ok, dit Mathieu, c'est quoi le délire ?

- Aucune idée du délire dont tu parles, dit le Patron, mais on est enfin là.

- Enfin là ?

- Tu t'es vraiment rendu compte de rien ? demanda le Geek de sa voix plaintive

- Me rendre compte de quoi ? Que je suis devenu fou du jour au lendemain ?

- Non, plutôt qu'il t'était de plus en plus facile d'écrire nos répliques et de nous interpréter, comme si tu étais possédé, expliqua le Panda.

- Sachant que ça fait plus de trois ans que je vous interprète, ça semble assez logique que ce soit de plus en plus facile. J'ai quand même quelques notions d'écriture et de comédie.

- Sauf que c'était pas franchement jojo les débuts, intervint le Patron. Y a carrément un gouffre entre les premiers et les derniers épisodes. Tu trouves ça logique toi, d'avoir autant progressé ?

- Y a des trucs qui s'appellent l'expérience et l'apprentissage qui ont tendance à vachement aider, répondit Mathieu. Mais pourquoi je discute moi, vous n'existez pas de toute façon.

- Hé ! s'écrièrent d'une seule voix les quatre personnages.

- La ferme. Vu que je ne suis pas fou, que je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et que je suis donc sur de ne pas avoir pris de cuite, je ne peux qu'être en train de rêver.

- Ou alors t'en as trop pris gros.

Mathieu fixa le Hippie, secoua la tête puis fit mine de repartir dans sa chambre.

- Mais tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça, s'exclama le Geek

- Oh que si. Je vais me recoucher et continuer ce rêve chelou dans mon lit. Et quand je me réveillerais pour de vrai, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

- Mais…

- Laisse gamin, dit le Patron, ça nous arrange.

- Ah bon ?

- Ah non, dit le Panda. Hors de questions que tu sèmes la zizanie alors qu'on a même pas un jour d'existence

- Tu vas pas commencer à me les briser la peluche.

- Tient, remarqua Mathieu, j'aurais cru que ça t'aurais plu qu'on s'occupe de tes couilles.

- Tu te proposes pour un petit massage gamin ?

Mathieu ne daigna même pas répondre. Il regagna sa chambre et s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Il remarqua qu'Anna n'était pas à ses côtés, mais comme son rêve semblait se dérouler le jour cela n'avait rien d'anormale. Dommage il lui aurait bien fait un câlin pour passer le temps. Parce que dans son rêve il n'avait pas du tout sommeil et qu'il s'ennuyait vite à rester allongé à ne rien faire.

Mathieu attrapa son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il était 11 h 15. Ça faisait donc une demi-heure qu'il s'était soi-disant réveillé. Il surfa un moment sur le web. Puis il essaya d'appeler Anna. Elle décrocha assez vite. Elle lui rappela qu'il avait promis d'aller faire les courses aujourd'hui, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de prendre les céréales de Jérôme et son lait démaquillant à elle, vu que Mathieu lui avait quasiment fini sa bouteille après le tournage de son dernier épisode. Elle raccrocha après lui avoir indiqué qu'elle pensait rentrer assez tard et de ne pas l'attendre pour diner.

Mathieu regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son téléphone. 11 h 45. Mathieu eu soudain l'idée de passer en mode chronomètre. Il regarda défiler le secondes une à une pendant un bon quart d'heure. Plus le temps s'égrenait plus Mathieu devenait perplexe. Jamais il n'avait vécu un rêve où le temps s'écoulait de façon aussi réelle. Il commençait à vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise.

N'y tenant plus, il se releva brusquement et se rendit à nouveau dans le salon. Ses personnages étaient toujours là. Cette fois-ci ils étaient en train de manger. Des pâtes.

- Alors gamin t'as fini de rêver, dit le Patron clairement ironique.

Mathieu vint s'asseoir sur une chaise restée libre et regarda, hébété, ses personnalités. Il se cogna volontairement le pied contre le coin de la table. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le pied. Il laissa échapper un cri. L'hypothèse du rêve tenait de moins en moins la route et il sentait la panique poindre le bout de son nez.

Il avait gardé son téléphone à la main. Par réflexe il fit défiler ses contacts. Il failli rappeler Anna, il savait que sa petite amie accepterait de rentrer au plus vite s'il lui expliquait qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Mais au dernier instant il se ravisa. Elle était plutôt occupée en ce moment avec cette expo collective de jeunes artistes à laquelle on l'avait conviée à participer, le vernissage était dans moins d'un mois. Dans le même ordre d'idée il renonça à appeler son demi-frère. Lui aussi aurait accepté de rentrer mais ça pourrait lui poser des ennuis à son boulot. Son boss n'était pas du genre hyper compréhensif.

En fait Mathieu ne voyait qu'une seule personne à appeler.

- Salut mon nain préféré, dit Antoine en décrochant, qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler aussi tôt. T'es tombé du lit ?

- Il est midi passé.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est l'aurore pour toi. Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me dit pas que t'annules pour demain soir. Je m'en fous que tu sois crevé ou que t'ais pas d'inspiration. Même si t'as 40 de fièvre je veux rien savoir. Tu te ramènes avec ce que tu as déjà écrit, point barre.

- Non mais ta gueule, dictateur de mes deux. J'annule si je veux d'abord.

- Dans tes rêves. Ça fait des mois qu'on se creuse la tête, maintenant qu'on tient enfin la bonne idée, y a pas moyen que tu te défiles.

- Arrête ton cinéma. Je t'appelle même pas pour annuler en plus.

- Ah. Du coup je me sens un peu con là.

- Seulement un peu ?

- Ouais bon tu m'appelle pourquoi alors ?

Mathieu pris une grande inspiration

- Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème, Antoine. Tu peux venir me chercher avec ta bagnole ?

Mathieu avait le permis mais vivant en plein Paris, avoir une voiture aurait représenté trop de contraintes pour assez peu d'utilité. C'était différent pour Antoine qui vivait en banlieue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Antoine.

- C'est difficile à expliquer au téléphone. Mais tu comprendras tout de suite si tu viens.

- Ok, j'arrive. Avec un peu de chance je suis là dans une demi-heure. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui c'est bon. Ne fait pas de conneries sur la route. Je t'attends bien sagement.

- Ok. A tout de suite alors.

- A toute.

- C'est quoi le plan, demanda le Patron une fois que Mathieu eut raccroché.

- On va chez Antoine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Panda.

- Parce que je comprends rien à la situation, que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, et que si vous êtes vraiment réels il faut bien que je vous case quelque part. Je vais pas vous lâcher dans la nature mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

- On peut pas rester avec toi ? demanda le Geek.

- C'est pas le moi le souci, c'est Jérôme et Anna. En plus l'appart est trop petit pour loger sept personnes.

- Donc tu veux pas nous montrer à ton frère ou à ta petite amie, par contre ça ne te pose de problème de nous imposer à Antoine, résuma le Panda.

- Euh non, c'est pas ça….

- Avoue gamin tu serais pas contre une bonne séance de baise avec le chevelu. T'as bien raison, la monogamie c'est chiant.

- Hein, quoi ? Non mais ça vas pas ! Antoine est mon meilleur pote, encore heureux que je peux lui demander de l'aide.

- Mathieu a raison, gros, ne salis pas tout. L'amitié, la vraie, c'est aussi de l'amour.

- Ba c'est bien ce que je dis. Y a pas besoin d'amour pour baiser mais s'il y a de l'amour c'est con de pas baiser.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de jouer le dégueulasse 2 secondes, dit le Panda.

- C'est pas de ma faute si vous trouvez le sexe dégueulasse. Et je la ramènerais pas trop sur le sujet la peluche, parce que tu es un sacré obsédé du cul dans ton genre.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Tu crois qu'on a pas vu que tu t'emballais un peu trop sur la chanson du renifleur de fesse et celle sur le mec qui se touche ?

- Non mais ça n'a rien à voir, quand je chante je suis toujours à fond au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, même quand la chanson parle de merde.

- Parce que ça t'excite.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Oh oui. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai aucun problème pour transformer mes rêves en réalité.

- Ça c'est juste parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon poing dans ta figure. Ça va pas tarder à t'arriver si tu continues comme ça.

- Te gêne surtout pas. J'adore les préliminaires agressifs.

- Peace les mecs. Vous êtes pas cool là. Vous voulez un petit joint pour vous détendre plutôt ? J'en ai de la bonne sous le coude.

- Ok, dit Mathieu, vous savez quoi je vais me doucher….

- Et te branler en fantasmant sur un plan à trois avec le chevelu et ta greluche.

- Je vais me doucher, repris Mathieu. Finissez de manger puis rangez la cuisine pendant ce temps-là.

Mathieu laissa couler un long moment l'eau brûlante sur la nuque et ses épaules histoire de dissiper la tension qui lui crispait les muscles. Sans le vouloir, il se laissa glisser sur le sol de la douche. Il était sous le choc, incapable d'envisager ne serait-ce que la nature exacte du problème et encore moins une solution. Il avait la trouille, vraiment. Au mieux il était fou, au pire…. ba il ne savait même pas ce que pouvait bien être le pire. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ses personnages lui tapaient sur le système.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter ces caricatures ambulantes. Bien sûr c'était lui qui les avait imaginés de la sorte. Le Panda était un peu différent, il avait une personnalité plus flottante puisqu'il était avant tout caractérisé par sa fonction de chanteur mais les trois autres ne sortaient que rarement de leur rôle à une seule tonalité : le Patron pervers, le Hippie défoncé, le Geek victime.

Mathieu avait approfondit le background des personnages avec les derniers épisodes de la saison 4. En s'orientant vers plus de fiction et surtout en faisant de ses personnalités un enjeu narratif dans l'épisode 85, il avait ressentie le besoin de s'interroger sur ses doubles, d'envisager les nuances possibles, d'inventer leur histoire propre (de façon plus sérieuse que le délire de l'interview croisée) et sur le lien avec son histoire (enfin celle du présentateur). Mais tout ce travail n'avait pas encore eu de développement concret dans les épisodes. Et ne semblait pas avoir été intégré par les personnalités dans le salon.

Ou peut-être que si en fait. Après tout il n'avait pas réussi à tenir une conversation plus de cinq minutes avec eux. C'était difficile de jauger quelqu'un en 5 minutes. Peut-être que s'il leur laissait une chance, il pourrait être agréablement surpris. Quoique vu ce qu'il avait imaginé, il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils soient simplement des caricatures.

La perversion que le Patron portait comme une armure pour repousser tout le monde, la fuite désespérée du Hippie dans les paradis artificiels, la pénitence permanente du Geek qui le poussait à encaisser tous les outrages, le Panda qui n'en n'était pas un mais qui cachait son insécurité d'artiste en herbe dans un kigurumi tout mignon pour prévenir et désarmer les critiques trop sévères….. Mathieu ne voulait pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme facile ou le larmoyant putassier mais il avait voulu donner un aspect plus mordant et sombre à ses personnages, histoire de trancher avec leurs aspects comiques et caricaturaux. D'ailleurs il s'arrachait un peu les cheveux sur l'écriture du prochain épisode parce qu'il cherchait le bon équilibre entre humour (noir) et émotion pour introduire ce nouvel aspect chez ses personnages.

Nom de dieu, le prochain épisode ! Comment il allait faire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Alexis ? Est-ce qu'il allait être obligé d'arrêter son émission ? Non, il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais si en fait. Comment il allait faire pour interpréter des personnages qui n'étaient plus des personnages mais des personnes ? La sonnerie de l'interphone interrompit les réflexions de Mathieu. Il arrêta l'eau, s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille à la va vite et se précipita hors de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir à son ami.

Lorsque Antoine toqua à la porte, Mathieu ouvrit brusquement, l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire franchir le seuil et referma la porte en un éclair.

Antoine évalua rapidement l'état de Mathieu. Il était mouillé, il respirait trop vite et il avait l'air franchement paniqué. Accessoirement, il était à moitié nu.

Antoine mis ses mains sur les épaules de Mathieu et lui enjoignit de respirer à fond. Peu à peu Mathieu devint plus calme (mais il était toujours mouillé et à moitié nu).

- C'est bon, dit Mathieu. C'est bon. T'es prêt ?

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A…. Ouais bon on va dire que t'es prêt.

Mathieu tira Antoine par la manche pour l'attirer dans le salon.

- Est-ce que tu les vois ? demanda Mathieu

Antoine était trop occupé à se décrocher la mâchoire pour pouvoir répondre. Mathieu secoua Antoine.

- Dis-moi que tu les vois.

- C'est…. C'est quoi ce bordel, réussit à articuler Antoine.

- C'est pas encore un bordel mais j'y travaille gamin.

- C'est une caméra caché, c'est ça ? Tu me fais une blague.

- Non je te jure Antoine, c'est pas une blague. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et ils étaient là.

Antoine s'approcha du Hippie et le toucha du doigt pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une illusion du genre hologramme ou projection. Ou plus simplement, qu'il n'était pas en hallu totale.

- Tu veux tirer une taffe ? lui demanda le Hippie en lui tendant le joint qu'il avait toujours au coin du bec.

Sans réfléchir, Antoine pris le joint et aspira un grand coup.

- Il est pas allumé, constata bêtement Antoine.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Le Hippie chercha son briquet dans sa poche et le donna à Antoine.

- Non mais c'est pas le moment de se défoncer là, dit Mathieu en chipant le joint et le briquet.

- Et c'est le moment de quoi au juste ? demanda Antoine.

- J'en sais rien, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez toi ?

- Quand tu dis on, c'est nous deux ou c'est eux aussi ?

- C'est eux aussi.

- Ba, je dis pas non, par contre ça va servir à quoi ?

- A nous laisser du temps pour essayer de trouver une explication. T'imagines s'ils sont là quand Jérôme et Anna vont rentrer ? Je vais leur dire quoi ?

- Ouais je comprends. Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul avec eux hein ?

- T'inquiètes, je vais envoyer un message à Anna pour lui dire qu'on a du avancer notre rendez-vous à ce soir. Ça nous laisse aujourd'hui et une partie de demain pour y voir plus clair. Ça te va ?

- Ok ça marche.

- T'es garé loin ?

- Non, juste au coin de la rue.

- En route alors.

- Mais comment on va faire pour tous rentrer dans la voiture d'Antoine, demanda le Geek, elle n'est pas si grande que ça.

- C'est quand même une cinq places, dit le Panda, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

- T'auras qu'à venir sur mes genoux, gamin.

- Vous connaissez la voiture d'Antoine ? demanda Mathieu surpris.

- Ba oui, t'es monté plusieurs fois dedans, répondit le Panda.

- Mais ça veut dire que vous avez mes souvenirs ?

- Euh….oui, dit le Panda en haussant les épaules.

- Gamin, à la base on est tes doubles, bien sûr qu'on a tes souvenirs.

Mathieu s'abstint de répondre et fila s'habiller. Il ne voulait pas commencer cette discussion maintenant, il préférait attendre d'être en sécurité chez Antoine.

La petite troupe embarqua donc dans la voiture, Antoine et Mathieu à l'avant, les 4 autres s'engouffrant tant bien que mal à l'arrière. Personne ne dit rien pendant le trajet, de toute manière Mathieu avait mis la musique tellement fort qu'il était impossible de s'entendre parler. Du coup ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées.

Antoine qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir aider son ami, se rappela aussi qu'il allait devoir annuler sa soirée avec Cathy. Ils avaient intérêt à trouver la même excuse avec Mathieu parce qu'Anna et Cathy s'entendaient bien. Ce qui était chouette d'ailleurs parce que cela leur permettait de s'organiser des sorties ou des repas tous les quatre, comme deux couples d'amis. Mais du coup Anna et Cathy se voyaient régulièrement, parfois même sans Mathieu et Antoine. Donc s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire griller, il fallait qu'ils soient raccord. Mais en pensant à leurs copines, autant Antoine comprenait bien pourquoi il allait raconter des bobards à Cathy, autant il se demandait pourquoi Mathieu voulait en faire de même avec Anna.

Mathieu était du genre réservé en public (sauf lorsqu'il portait le masque de Mathieu de SLG) mais il n'était pas d'un caractère taiseux avec ses amis proches. Et Antoine savait qu'il confiait beaucoup de chose à Anna. Par comparaison, Antoine s'épanchait moins auprès de Cathy. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble à la différence d'Anna et Mathieu.

Ceci étant, Antoine préférait ne pas trop réfléchir à cette question, de un parce qu'ils avaient bien assez de questions comme ça à résoudre et que celle-là n'était vraiment pas la plus urgente, de deux parce que sinon il aurait été obligé d'admettre qu'il n'était pas mécontent que Mathieu l'ai appelé lui plutôt qu'Anna. Antoine essayait de ne pas trop s'attarder sur certaines facettes de son amitié avec Mathieu. A quoi bon aller remuer l'eau qui dort alors qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre très satisfait de leur relation actuelle ?

C'est donc délibérément qu'Antoine concentra ses pensées sur les 4 zigotos à l'arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro pour les observer rapidement. Le Patron s'en rendit tout de suite compte et lui renvoya un sourire carnassier.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir froid dans le dos. Si le Patron était vraiment aussi hardcore que ses répliques dans SLG, ils allaient devoir mettre en place des mesures d'urgence pour le gérer. Antoine se demanda s'il avait de la corde chez lui. Il était impossible qu'ils le laissent en liberté s'il était vraiment un criminel.

Le Patron de son côté devinait facilement les pensées d'Antoine et il se marrait intérieurement. Le chevelu n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. Le Patron était potentiellement un tueur mais il n'était pas un criminel, pas même un délinquant sexuel. Oui il était très porté sur le sexe et il avait testé un grand nombre de pratiques…. mais toutes légales.

Par contre il était bien décidé à dynamiter la vie de Mathieu, et par conséquent celle d'Antoine aussi. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, de la cruauté ou de la rancœur envers son créateur. Au contraire. Il était la personnalité la plus ancienne de Mathieu. Le jeune homme l'avait créée il y avait plus de dix ans. Il l'avait écarté puis l'avait rappelé à lui, dans une optique très différente, aux débuts de SLG. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait été le premier personnage à apparaître dans l'émission.

Depuis le temps, le Patron connaissait tous les recoins de l'âme de Mathieu et il connaissait ses désirs refoulés aux portes de son inconscient. Et il y avait un désir en particulier que le Patron ne voulait pas laisser reposer en paix. Pour l'instant Mathieu ne souffrait pas vraiment ne pas assouvir ce désir, mais le Patron était persuadé que ça finirait par arriver. Donc, pour le bien de son créateur, il allait prendre les choses en main.

Surtout quand Mathieu lui servait des occasions sur un plateau. En l'occurrence, le Patron savait que Mathieu aurait dû appeler Anna. Car s'il y avait une personne en mesure d'expliquer la situation, c'était elle. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le lui dire. Enfin pas tout de suite. Il avait bien l'intention d'exploiter le tête-à-tête inespéré ente les deux amis qui n'aurait pas pu arriver à un meilleur moment. Mathieu complètement décontenancé, Antoine qui n'était guère dans un état meilleur, c'était un terreau idéal pour faire naître des comportements qu'ils n'auraient pas osé envisager en temps normal.

Le Patron se tourna vers ses trois comparses. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide involontaire du Hippie et du Geek et il avait déjà une petite idée pour mettre le Panda de son côté.

Le Panda, lui, était presque aussi paumé que Mathieu. C'était peut-être le Geek qui avait le rôle du gamin, mais c'était le Panda le petit dernier de la bande, le bébé. Pour lui tout était allé très vite. Il y avait eu trois grandes étapes dans sa vie. La première, la création. Il apparaissait dans l'esprit de Mathieu le temps d'une réplique puis disparaissait. La seconde avait été de devenir un personnage régulier de SLG. Il avait alors acquis la conscience de son existence et il avait pu pénétrer dans un des lieux les mieux protéger de l'esprit de Mathieu : un monde intérieur où vivait déjà le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie. A son arrivée, le Patron lui avait sortie une phrase très énigmatique « Alors finalement se sera toi le dernier. Il va falloir que tu apprennes vite, tout est bientôt prêt ».

Le Panda avait appris avec étonnement que Mathieu n'avait pas conscience ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas prendre conscience de l'existence de ce monde intérieur. Et il fallait que cela reste comme ça. Donc il avait le droit de se balader dans le reste de l'esprit de Mathieu mais seulement en tant que fantôme. Interdit de se faire repérer. Il n'y avait que dans le monde intérieur que le Panda était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait avoir de l'influence sur ce monde intérieur. Mais seulement de façon temporaire alors que les trois autres eux pouvait le modifier définitivement.

- C'est parce qu'on est capable d'influencer directement Mathieu, lui avait expliqué le Patron. Quand on peut faire ça, c'est assez simple de modeler une partie du monde intérieur.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour l'instant tu es assujetti à la volonté de Mathieu mais tu es libre lorsqu'il ne pense pas à toi, c'est-à-dire tout le temps où il ne sert pas de toi pour les épisodes de SLG. Nous on peut décider de ce que Mathieu va nous faire dire dans les épisodes.

- Alors c'est vous qui créez vos répliques ?

- En partie mais pas complètement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'alors Mathieu arrêterait de nous faire grandir. Si on lui fournit tout, il ne nous apporte plus rien. On est encore dans la phase symbiose. Il est nous et nous sommes lui. Pour l'instant il est toi mais tu n'es pas encore lui. Quand ça sera le cas on pourra passer à l'étape suivante.

Le Panda n'avait pas tout saisi sur le coup. Jusqu'au jour où il avait enfin réussi à influencer Mathieu. Il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était lors de l'épisode 84. Le Panda en avait marre de ne chanter que de la chanson rigolote. Il voulait quelque chose de plus sérieux. Et il avait une super idée pour les pleurs de bébé. Alors le Panda l'avait placardée partout dans le monde intérieur cette idée. Et Mathieu s'en était servi. La sensation quand Mathieu avait enregistré la chanson avait été incroyable. Le Panda se sentait vivant et complet comme jamais.

- Il était temps, avait simplement constaté le Patron.

Le Panda tout euphorique avait connu la peur de sa vie peu pendant l'épisode 85. Le monde intérieur s'était mis à trembler et se fissurer de toute part.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va s'écrouler ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Ne t'en fait pas la peluche, avait dit le Patron, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

Le Hippie les avaient fait asseoir en cercle, leurs mains touchant le sol.

- Fermez les yeux, respirez à fond et ressentez le grand tout.

- C'est quoi ce charabia ? avait voulu savoir le Panda.

- Détends-toi Panda, lui avait répondu le Hippie. Il est nous et nous sommes lui. Mais l'heure est venue que chacun d'entre nous devienne aussi soi-même.

Le Panda s'était alors laissé guider par les injonctions du Hippie. Et pour la première fois le Panda s'était interrogé sur son destin. Pourquoi était-il un Panda ? Pourquoi chantait-il ? Et il sentit Mathieu se poser les mêmes questions et d'autres encore. Le Panda se rendit compte qu'il connaissait une partie des réponses et Mathieu le reste. Ensemble ils reconstituèrent toute son histoire. A la fin du processus, Mathieu était toujours le Panda, le Panda était encore Mathieu mais le Panda était avant tout le Panda.

Et maintenant, la troisième étape. Seulement deux mois et deux épisodes plus tard, ils étaient des êtres vivants, en chair et en os. Mais séparés de Mathieu. Et le Panda ressentait cruellement l'absence de leur créateur alors qu'il était là sous ses yeux. Ne plus faire partie de Mathieu le déstabilisait.

Le Panda ne savait pas trop s'il appréciait qu'ils aillent chez Antoine. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'ami de son créateur, mais il aurait bien aimé rester chez lui, enfin chez Mathieu et rencontrer Jérôme et Anna.

A l'inverse, le Geek était ravi d'aller chez Antoine. Il adorait Antoine. Le Hippie, lui, ça lui était égale. Les vibrations étaient aussi cools chez Antoine que chez eux.

Et Mathieu dans tout ça ? Il s'employait méthodiquement à ne penser à rien, se concentrant uniquement sur la musique.


	3. Début d'explication

**3. Début d'explication.**

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Antoine, ce dernier alla faire du café pendant que Mathieu et sa clique de doubles s'installèrent dans le salon. Le Panda se disait que si c'était juste pour passer d'un salon à un autre, ba ils auraient tout autant pu rester chez eux.

Lorsqu'Antoine les rejoignit avec une cafetière pleine et des tasses, un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Antoine déposa tout sur la table basse et vint s'installer à côté de Mathieu sur le canapé. Antoine décida d'attaquer les hostilités.

- Donc vous êtes des doubles de Mathieu ?

- Entre autre, dit le Patron. Tu te souviens des vers la chanson des trois ans, gamin ? « Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles » ? C'est exactement ça, tout est dans le presque.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, que je suis tellement schizo que vous êtes devenus réel ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Il ne faut pas confondre schizophrénie et trouble dissociatif de l'identité, tenu bon de préciser le Hippie.

- Mais on s'en fout des appellations, dit le Patron. De toute manière Mathieu souffre ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas fou ?

- Non, t'es juste comme les gamins qui se créent des amis imaginaires.

- Vous n'êtes pas réels alors ?

- Oh que si.

- Euh là, on comprend rien, constata Antoine.

- Gamin, tu te souviens de quand tu m'as créé ?

- Au début de l'émission, ouais.

- Arrête de faire semblant de pas te rappeler, tu m'as créé bien avant l'émission et tu le sais très bien.

- Bon d'accord j'étais ado, et alors ?

- A l'époque tu n'avais pas besoin d'un double mais d'un ami. C'est donc ce que tu as créé. Tu savais que ce n'était aucunement réel mais ça te faisait de bien de parler à ton pote imaginaire. Moi. Après la situation avec les petits cons s'est réglée, tu m'as relégué au fin fond de ton esprit, mais tu ne m'as pas détruit, ni même vraiment oublié. Tu m'as d'ailleurs fait réapparaître quelque fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Seulement une fois, dit Mathieu.

- Plutôt trois fois, voire quatre, corrigea le Patron.

- Deux fois à la limite.

- Trois. Bref on s'en fout. Ce qui compte c'est que ce que tu as fait avec SLG. Tu t'es servi de moi, l'ami imaginaire, pour créer ton premier personnage. Sauf que t'as décidé de changer ma nature. D'ami imaginaire je suis passé à double imaginaire. C'est pas franchement la même chose et je dois te dire que ça m'a fait chier. Encore heureux tu avais investi beaucoup de ton imagination dans ma création à l'époque. J'avais assez de consistance pour ne pas me fondre complètement dans mon rôle de double. Je me suis installé au beau milieu de ton esprit et j'y ai créé mon petit monde à moi.

- Mais comment c'est possible ça ? Je m'en serais rendu compte quand même si je n'étais pas seul dans ma tête.

-La preuve que non.

- Le cerveau est très doué pour cacher certaines choses, gros. C'est pour ça qu'on a un inconscient.

- Admettons. Et vous ? Vous avez aussi créé votre monde.

- Oui et non, répondit le Patron. Tu les as créés en suivant le même schéma que pour moi. C'est-à-dire que tu les as inventés comme tu aurais inventé un ami imaginaire pour les transformer presque aussitôt en double. Comme la transition c'est faite très rapidement, ils auraient pu n'être que tes doubles. Mais j'étais là, je leur ai fait de la place dans mon chez moi. Notre monde c'est assez agrandit dans ton esprit pour qu'on soit autant tes doubles que tu sois le nôtre.

- La vache, s'exclama Antoine. T'as jamais eu des migraines de dingue avec tout ce monde dans ta tête ?

- Non. J'avais juste une barre sur le front des fois, mais mon ophtalmo m'a dit que c'était à cause de mes problèmes de vue.

Antoine attrapa le crâne de Mathieu et se mit à l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Mathieu

- T'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de te disséquer la cervelle là, dit Antoine.

- Et si tu me lâchais ?

Antoine obtempéra mais il continua de scruter la tête de Mathieu, leurs visages séparés seulement de quelques centimètres. Son regard fini par rencontrer celui de Mathieu. Oups…. Antoine avait oublié le pouvoir d'attraction des yeux bleus de Mathieu. Au rayon des trucs sur lesquels Antoine n'aimait pas s'attarder, il y avait sa réaction la première fois qu'il avait vu Mathieu avec ses lunettes. Il avait été à la fois déçu (on voyait moins bien ses yeux) et soulagé (on voyait moins bien ses yeux). Mais de si près, les lunettes ne cachaient plus rien et …

Le Panda se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant sursauter les deux amis et attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Le Patron le fusilla du regard.

- Et donc vous avait fait comment pour apparaître ? demanda Antoine histoire de se donner une contenance.

- On n'aurait pas pu le faire si nous étions restés des doubles, reprit le Patron. Mais tu as changé une nouvelle fois les règles à la fin de la saison 4, Mathieu. Au fil des années on avait réussi à se donner de plus en plus de consistance dans les épisodes de SLG et tu as fini par accepter de faire de nous des personnages à part entière. Et nous voilà.

- Ok, mais j'ai retravaillé vos personnages cet été, pourquoi vous n'apparaissez que maintenant ?

- Il fallait peut-être un peu de temps pour qu'on soit assez fort. En tous les cas, ce matin on a vu un tunnel avec de la lumière au bout apparaître dans notre monde. On s'y est engouffré et on a atterri dans ton salon.

- Mais donc vous êtes bien la dernière version, celle où vous avez une histoire et tout.

- Oui.

Mathieu qui n'avait déjà pas l'air en forme était devenu blanc comme un linge.

- Oh… je crois que je me sens pas bien.

- Ça va aller Mathieu, dit le Panda. Respire. Antoine va lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Pendant qu'Antoine disparaissait dans la cuisine, le Geek et le Panda en profitèrent pour s'asseoir sur le sofa de part et d'autre de Mathieu.

- T'inquiète pas Mathieu, dit le Geek. On est là maintenant.

- Ouais vous êtes là. Ça veut dire que j'ai créé des _personnes_, dit Mathieu en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Faut croire que l'immaculée conception ça existe en fait, dit le Patron.

- Ou peut-être que c'est du clonage naturel, dit le Hippie.

- Putain, j'ai trop merdé sur ce coup-là ! s'exclama Mathieu.

- Tu veux pas qu'on soit là ? demanda le Geek.

- Honnêtement, j'en sais strictement rien. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est lorsque je vous ais retravaillé…

- Lorsqu'on s'est retravaillé, on a fait la moitié du boulot.

- Ouais ba alors on a merdé ensemble. Aucun de vous n'est adapté à la vie réelle non de dieu. Vous avez tous un sérieux problème avec la société qui nous entoure.

- Mais toi tu t'es adapté, dit le Geek. Tu pourrais nous montrer comment faire.

- En plus on n'est pas forcément obligé d'y aller dans cette société, non ? On peut juste rester avec toi, dit le Panda.

- Alors là pas question, dit le Patron. Si c'est pour rester scotché au gamin, on avait qu'à rester dans son crâne. Si on est dehors c'est pour en profiter !

- Que vous le vouliez ou non pour le moment il va falloir que je vous garde avec moi. Vous n'avez aucune existence légale. Rien que si vous tombez malade, il va falloir que vous file ma carte vitale. On a la même tronche donc je peux toujours vous prêter mes papiers, mais je peux pas avoir 5 boulots, 5 fiches de paye par mois et 5 déclarations d'impôts.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on trouve un boulot ? demanda le Geek. On en a déjà un. On va continuer de faire des vidéos avec toi.

- Sérieux, vous voulez continuer de faire SLG ?

Les quatre doubles de Mathieu acquiescèrent.

- T'arrêtes pas de dire que t'aimerais bien jouer avec des vrais gens, dit le Hippie. On est des vrais gens maintenant.

- Et puis comme ça on va t'aider pour l'écriture et le tournage, ça ira plus vite pour faire des épisodes et tu auras du temps pour tes autres projets, dit le Panda. Et comme ça on fera plus de vidéos.

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être chouette, admit Mathieu qui ne jugea pas le moment opportun pour leur rappeler que depuis le début de la S5, il y avait Alexis qui l'aidait à créer l'émission.

- Et ba tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de faire un drame, gamin. On bosse ensemble et on fait chacun notre petite vie.

- Certainement pas. Si je te lâche dans la nature, tu vas te faire casser la gueule ou te retrouver au poste en moins de deux.

- Hé, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas vraiment un criminel.

- Je sais. Mais je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que vous n'étiez pas fait pour la vie en société. Pour que je te laisse sortir, il va falloir que t'intègre un minimum de conventions sociales et que tu ne l'ouvres pas à tout bout de champs juste pour le plaisir de provoquer.

- Et comment je fais faire pour baiser ? Tu vas jamais vouloir que je me tape un des trois autres ou ta greluche. Ou ton frère. Ou tes potes.

- Youporn et ta main droite.

- T'es un enfoiré de première. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- J'ai pas dit que c'était définitif comme solution. Juste le temps que tu te fasses aux contraintes du monde réel.

- En plus je suis sûr que t'as des supers techniques de branlettte, intervint Antoine qui revenait avec le verre d'eau. On t'achètera des sextoys si tu veux.

- N'importe lesquels ?

- Dans la limite du raisonnable au niveau du prix.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Prépare une sélection et au besoin on négociera, dit Mathieu.

Mathieu savait que le Patron aller les faire raquer au maximum juste pour les faire chier, mais il voulait bien concéder ce plaisir au Patron si ça permettait qu'il se tienne tranquille quelque temps.

- Il faut qu'on trouve une excuse pour Anna et Cathy, rappela Antoine en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Il avait sagement décide de ne pas déloger le Geek et le Panda de leur place. Il avait entendu toute la conversation de la cuisine et il avait réalisé que si pour Mathieu la situation était très perturbante, pour les doubles il n'était pas évident non plus (du moins pour l'instant) de couper le cordon.

- Dîner familiale, confusion dans les dates et comme c'est vrai qu'on a galérer pour se caler une date sur cette semaine, ça devrait le faire, répondit Mathieu. On peut mettre ta mère dans le coup sans lui expliquer exactement ce qui se passe ?

- Ouais ça devrait être possible. Par contre tu te sens prêt à bosser ? Parce qu'après un coup pareil tu peux être sûr qu'on va devoir leur montrer l'avancement du truc.

- Excellente idée, dit le Patron. Vous bosser tous les deux et nous on avance sur le prochain épisode de SLG.

C'est ainsi qu'Antoine et Mathieu s'isolèrent à la cuisine et que les doubles squattèrent le salon. Chaque groupe travailla toute l'après-midi ainsi qu'une partie la soirée sur leur projet respectif.

Mathieu et Antoine en était à s'interroger sur la pertinence de débuter leur vidéo par une intro où Antoine ferait subir un traitement What the Cut ?! à un des fails de SLG puis Mathieu ferait la même chose avec un des fails de What the Cut ?! quand ils entendirent le ton monter dans le salon.

- Je me disais qu'ils avaient été étonnamment calmes jusque-là, observa Mathieu.

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on intervienne ?

- MATHIEU ! s'époumona le Geek à cet instant.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, répondit Mathieu à Antoine.

Les deux amis rejoignirent les autres au salon. Encore une fois la dispute était entre le Patron et le Panda. Mathieu nota qu'il devrait faire attention à la cohabitation de ces deux-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mathieu.

- T'occupes gamin, c'est juste un différend artistique, répondit vivement le Patron.

- Il est en train de foutre en l'air l'émission, cracha le Panda. Il ne comprend rien à l'équilibre et à la cohérence.

- Tout ça parce que je veux supprimer une ou deux de tes répliques….

- Une ou deux ! Mais si on suit ton idée je n'ai plus que ma chanson.

- Et quoi ? C'est ton rôle dans l'émission !

- Pas seulement ! On peut pas faire un épisode qu'avec les absurdités du Hippie, les jérémiades du Geek ou tes répliques dégueulasses.

- Et tu crois qu'on a fait quoi les 3 premières saisons ?

- Oui mais les trois premières saisons c'est surtout du trollage. T'as pas remarqué que je suis apparu au moment où Mathieu voulait un propos plus engagé donc plus construit !

- Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux la peluche ! Je te rappelle qu'on influençait déjà Mathieu à ce moment-là alors que toi tu te contentais de suivre les ordres. Contrairement à toi, nous, on a participé activement au changement de ton !

- Temps mort ! intervint enfin Mathieu. Et si vous me montriez les différentes versions hein ?

Mathieu se retrouva avec plusieurs feuillets en main qu'il parcourut attentivement.

- Vous avez le même problème en fait, dit Mathieu. Y a de très bonnes idées des deux côtés. Mais vous privilégiez trop un angle d'approche par rapport aux autres. Ceci dit, c'est super intéressant parce que cet angle vous le maîtriser très bien. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on arrête de bosser pour ce soir et demain on essaiera une méthode différente.

- Ok si tu veux, dit le Panda.

- Patron ?

- Ouais, d'accord.

Les esprits calmés, Antoine proposa de regarder un film pour finir la soirée tranquillement. Ce qui faillit avoir l'effet tout à fait inverse car les 4 doubles se chamaillèrent aussitôt pour choisir le film.

- C'est bon j'ai trouvé, dit Mathieu après avoir farfouillé dans la pile de DVD d'Antoine. Tout le monde est d'accord pour Kick Ass ?

- La gamine est bandante.

- Le héros c'est un Geek.

- La BO est cool.

- Ils ont trop pris ces mecs.

- C'est parti, dit Mathieu en mettant le dvd dans le lecteur.

Assis avec ses doubles à regarder un film en sirotant une bière, Mathieu se dit qu'il avait eu raison d'appeler Antoine. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été aussi calme (c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas en mode panique totale) moins de 12 heures après l'arrivée de ses personnages s'il était resté chez lui. Il observa Antoine à la dérobé. Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance de devenir ami. Après tout, vu les circonstances ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se prendre en grippe. Au lieu de ça, Antoine était devenu une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Certainement son meilleur ami.

Et c'est à ce niveau que Mathieu ressentait un trouble certain ces derniers temps. Il y a un an, si on lui avait demandé qui était son meilleur ami, il aurait répondu qu'Anna était sa meilleure amie. Cela pouvait paraître gnangnan, mais c'est ce qui différenciait sa relation avec Anna de celles avec ces petites copines précédentes. Il n'avait jamais aimé une fille comme il aimait Anna, l'amitié et l'amour se confondant et décuplant la force des sentiments.

Il savait que la plupart du temps l'amitié restait de l'amitié sans déboucher sur une autre forme de relation. Mais, si l'amitié pouvait être une composante importante d'une relation amoureuse, alors que devait-il penser de son amitié de plus en plus forte pour Antoine ? Ok il y avait la question de l'orientation sexuelle qui entrait en jeu. N'étant ni asexuel, ni particulièrement sensible aux relations amoureuses platoniques, la composante charnelle faisait, pour lui, clairement partie des éléments qui construisait une relation amoureuse. S'il partait du principe qu'il était hétéro alors il n'y avait aucune question à se poser, Anna était sa supère petite amie et Antoine était son super meilleur pote. Tout était organisé le mieux du monde.

Sauf qu'à en juger par certaines de ses réactions depuis quelques mois, il n'était peut-être pas éventuellement impossible qu'il soit bisexuel. Certes il n'en n'était pas au point où il avait envie de se jeter sur Antoine et de lui arracher sauvagement ses vêtements lorsqu'il le voyait manger une banane. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait ces moments où il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient oublié le concept d'espace personnel et que son pouls s'accélérait. Ou ses moments où ils étaient si bien à délirer ensemble qu'il se serait bien laissé porter par la joie de l'instant et mis à embrasser Antoine.

A contrario, il y avait ces moments où il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, principalement quand ils jouaient sur l'idée d'une relation entre eux face aux fans. C'était fun quand il était clair que c'était forcément pour de faux, mais c'était nettement moins le cas quand il sentait une vraie ambiguïté s'installer.

Et parfois il se demandait si tout était si bien organisé que ça. Et si les cartes avaient été distribuées dans le mauvais ordre ? Il tenait à Anna et il tenait à Antoine, de cela il était certain. Mais est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas préférait que les rôles soient inversés et avoir Antoine comme petit ami et Anna comme meilleure amie ? Le problème était que d'un côté il était vachement chouette leur carré actuel, Cathy, Antoine, Anna et lui. Et de l'autre redistribuer les cartes lui paraissait inenvisageable.

Admettons qu'Antoine ressente la même chose que lui et qu'il accepte le changement de rôle, cela ne serait certainement pas cas de Cathy et Anna. Et du coup Antoine y perdrait Cathy. Et lui y perdrait Anna, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Perdre un carré (presque) parfait pour récupérer éventuellement une paire de couillon ? Mathieu ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être autre chose qu'une idée crétine. Et pourtant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que la tentation était là, fugace mais réelle.

Mathieu avait résisté jusque-là mais finalement il se demandait si ce n'était pas tout autre chose qui allait faire exploser ce carré, en l'occurrence la brochette de jokers qui venait d'envahir sa vie.

C'était proprement délirant ce qu'il vivait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. Même si la situation se révélait gérable à l'usage (ce qui était encore à démontrer), Mathieu n'avait aucun mal à envisager que sa vie aller être complètement chamboulée.

Rien qu'une question banale comme « qui-suis-je ? » prenais une importance inattendue. Jusque-là, pour Mathieu c'était le genre de question qui se réglait en 3 secondes. Soit il y répondait de façon hyper terre à terre, il était Mathieu Sommet fils de Monsieur et Madame Sommet, née en 1988 à Saint Etienne et qui exerçait le métier de youtuber.

Soit il s'embarquait dans une réflexion vaguement existentialiste et alors il était un type lambda parmi tant d'autre qui vivait sa petite vie comme tant d'autre et qui se débattait dans un système de merde afin de ne pas perdre sa dignité humaine. Son plus grand but c'était de pouvoir à la fin de sa vie se regarder dans un miroir et se dire que non il n'était pas devenu un connard en cours de route et qu'en plus il avait saisi les occasions qu'il pouvait pour lutter contre ce qui l'indignait.

Dans les deux cas, c'était des réponses simples qui ne demandaient pas qu'on réfléchisse pendant une plombe pour les trouver. Du jour au lendemain (littéralement) ces réponses n'étaient plus suffisantes et il avait viscéralement besoin d'en trouver une nouvelle. Et que la réponse soit simple ou difficile au finale, ce qui était sure c'est que ça allait être coton de la dénicher.

Ce en quoi Mathieu se trompait, cela allait être beaucoup moins coton qu'il ne se l'imaginait, comme allaient lui prouver les jours suivants.


	4. Invocateurs, avatars et sentinelles

**4. Invocateurs, Avatars et** **Sentinelles**.

Une fois le film fini, Mathieu, ses doubles et Antoine s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Antoine avait sorti tout ce dont il disposait en termes de matériel de couchage. Le Geek et le Hippie s'étaient retrouvés dans le canapé déplié, le Panda qui dormait le plus souvent en position fœtale s'était débrouillé en réunissant deux fauteuils et le Patron avait accaparé un tapis de sol, une couette et un duvet pour dormir à même le sol du salon. Quant à Mathieu, il partageait le lit d'Antoine.

Ils s'étaient couchés depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais Mathieu ne dormait toujours pas. Il tournait et se retournait dans le lit presque au même rythme que les inquiétudes se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Antoine qui ne dormait pas non plus, fini par attirer Mathieu contre lui. Il plaça la tête de Mathieu sur son épaule, et cala son propre bras autour de la taille de son ami. Antoine avait agi sans trop réfléchir juste pour que Mathieu arrête de gigoter et leur donne une chance à l'un et l'autre de trouver le sommeil. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il réalisa qu'il ne se serait jamais permis un tel geste avec aucun autre de ses potes avec qui il aurait dormi. Il faillit s'excuser et relâcher Mathieu, mais ce dernier se blotti un peu plus contre lui, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien contre ce type d'étreinte.

- Comment je vais faire demain ? finit par demander Mathieu.

- Il va falloir que tu parles à Anna et à ton frère et réfléchir à changer d'appartement, répondit Antoine. Je peux héberger tes doubles encore une nuit, voire deux, mais après je ne pourrais pas les cacher plus longtemps à Cathy.

- Et si je les mettais dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

- Mauvaise idée. Ils ne vont pas apprécier et ils vont vite faire des conneries. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ils ont besoin de toi.

- Je sais mais ….

- Mais ? demanda Antoine.

- Comment tu veux que j'annonce ça à Anna ?

- C'est quoi le vrai problème en fait ? T'as peur qu'Anna te largue ? Franchement ça m'étonnerais.

- Non pas qu'elle me largue. Je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Pas tout de suite du moins.

- Pourquoi elle te larguerait ?

- Mais nom de dieu, réfléchit Antoine. C'est comme si je lui annonçais : oh au fait chérie je t'ai pas dit mais j'ai quatre gosses à charge. Mais t'inquiètes pas, bien sûr que ça ne va rien changer à notre relation. Il va juste falloir qu'on mette entre parenthèse nos plans pour l'avenir, qu'on déménage, et que je passe du temps à m'occuper d'eux et tu vas certainement devoir aussi t'occuper d'eux à certains moments et globalement qu'on envisage une tout autre façon d'organiser notre vie. Mais mis part ça, rien ne va changer entre nous. Et puis de toute manière même si ça devait changer quelque chose, ba en fait t'as pas trop ton mot à dire, parce que je vais pas mettre les gosses à la DASS, donc c'est comme ça.

- Mais si ça se trouve ça ne la généra pas….

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'en fait si et que ça va tuer notre relation lentement mais surement. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas comme ça en tout cas.

Antoine hésita à poser la question qui lui venait aux lèvres. Mathieu lui parlait de l'importance de sa relation avec Anna, mais il était dans ses bras, comme l'aurait été un amant. D'accord Mathieu avait eu une journée particulière ce qui pouvait expliquer un comportement atypique mais bon niveau ambiguïté, il faisait très fort sur ce coup-là. C'était peut-être pas le moment de rajouter une dose de confusion ou bien c'était le moment idéal… Oh et puis merde.

- Pas comme ça ? Ça veut dire qu'il y a une façon dont tu voudrais bien la perdre ?

Mathieu rata une respiration. Le tourbillon de pensées de Mathieu se fixa sur un seul point : Antoine. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il voyait deux solutions. Soit il éludait. Soit il en profitait pour tirer la situation au clair avec son ami. Vu que Mathieu voulait conserver un statu quo, le plus censé aurait été de rester dans les non-dits. Mais parfois quand on arrive à certains croisements, on ne prend pas les décisions les plus censés, surtout qu'on est pas dans son état habituel.

Mathieu se redressa et alluma la lumière. Il dévisagea Antoine et lentement il se pencha vers lui. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Mathieu s'arrêta un instant. Antoine ne se dérobait pas. Mathieu fini son mouvement et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles d'Antoine. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à répondre au baiser et à l'approfondir. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, langues et mains devenant exploratrices, audacieuses…

Mathieu pris brutalement conscience de la pente glissante sur laquelle ils se trouvaient lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Antoine remonter de sa cuisse vers son entrejambe. Il se détacha subitement d'Antoine, pris de cours. Il se s'était pas attendu à ce que ce baiser s'enflamme aussi vite, ni qu'il s'enflamme tout court en fait. Mathieu avait clairement sous-estimé le désir qui sommeillait en eux.

- Si on continue, je crois qu'on va faire une grosse connerie, dit Mathieu.

- Si tu parles du fait qu'on est à deux doigts de tromper Anna et Cathy, et que c'est bien naze, ok. Mais sinon ce serait vraiment une connerie ?

- Oui.

- Et donc tu m'as embrassé parce que… ?

- Parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose qui ne rentre pas exactement dans le cadre de l'amitié.

- Mais tu es amoureux d'Anna.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre, répéta encore une fois Mathieu.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose.

- Mais ça revient au même. Ecoutes, j'ai dérapé. Je vais pas nier que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est un peu tard. Mais ça me va très bien de ne rien changer. J'adore t'avoir comme meilleur ami. C'est la solution parfaite quelque part, les amis ça se sépare moins que les couples. Donc c'est tout bénef.

- Ou pas. J'sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai répondu à ton baiser. Et pas qu'un peu. Et si moi je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste seulement ami, si je veux plus ?

- Mais, et Cathy ?

- Justement Cathy. Imaginons que j'ai pensé l'aimer mais que je suis en train de m'apercevoir qu'en fait j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. A ton avis c'est la bonne idée de rester avec elle et d'essayer de construire une relation solide alors que je suis de moins en moins certain d'être amoureux, et qu'en plus je pourrais être avec la personne que je pense aimer parce que cette personne semble m'aimer en retour ? Ça te parait une base viable pour un couple ?

- Fais pas le con, Antoine. Gâche pas tout pour un pauvre baiser, dit sèchement Mathieu.

- Mais je ne compte rien gâcher du tout. Au contraire, je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir, d'être sûr de mes sentiments. Mais si un jour je débarque pour t'annoncer que j'ai rompu avec Cathy, tient toi prêt. Parce que je ne resterais pas à te regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, non. Je ferais tout ce que je peux qu'on se mette ensemble.

- Ok, t'as besoin de dormir toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. T'auras les idées plus claires demain.

- On verra bien.

Estimant l'incident clos, Mathieu hocha la tête et éteignit la lumière. A peine allongé, il sentit Antoine l'attirer à lui.

- Antoine…

- Chut… je vais jamais arriver à m'endormir si tu recommences à de retourner dans tous les sens, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Mathieu ne répondit rien et se cala confortablement. Vu ce qui venait de se passer il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il était vraiment bien dans les bras d'Antoine alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter juste pour une nuit ?

Dans le salon, au moment même où Mathieu acceptait de se laisser réconforter par la proximité d'Antoine, quatre respirations se firent plus profondes, quatre sommeils se firent moins agités et plus sereins.

Le lendemain, Mathieu se réveilla dans la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Il ne s'était pas décoller d'Antoine de la nuit et il avait dormi comme un bébé. Il refusa de s'appesantir sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il s'extirpa du lit, sortit de la chambre, constata que dans le salon, ses doubles, qui n'avaient pas disparus comme par magie dans la nuit, roupillaient encore. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il sentit une odeur de café qui le mena jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y trouva Antoine qui lui mit une tasse dans les mains. Mathieu s'assit à la table et but son café en silence.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de sa tasse, il constata qu'Antoine le regardait amusé.

- La ferme. Tout le monde ne peut pas être du matin.

- J'ai rien dit mais bonjour quand même mon bichon.

- La ferme.

- Café, demanda le Patron qui venait de faire son entrée.

Antoine lui tendit la cafetière. Le Patron attrapa 4 tasses et repartit. Il revint au bout d'une seconde pour observer les deux amis. Le Patron eu un sourire entendu.

- File-moi ton portable, dit le Patron à Mathieu

Mathieu lui tendit sans discuter.

- Tu sais que t'es cool au réveil ? commenta le Patron.

- La ferme. Et ne vous endormez pas sur la cafetière.

- A tes ordres chef, dit ironiquement le Patron avant de rejoindre les autres doubles dans le salon.

2 cafetières englouties, une remise en ordre du salon et une bataille épique pour la salle de bain plus tard, tout le monde était réuni pour bosser sur le prochain SLG. Même Antoine avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel.

Et le travail avançait vite et bien. Mathieu faisait travailler chaque double de son côté, il récupérait les idées, faisait le tri, s'occupait de l'agencement de ce qu'il gardait et glissait son propre point de vue au milieu. Antoine soulignait les passages à affiner et le processus recommençait. Objectivement, ils formaient une équipe efficace tous les six. Tellement, que vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, le scénario était bouclé.

- Bon ba on est prêt pour le tournage, constata le Panda.

Ce qui jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Qui disait tournage, disait décor et qui disait décor disait appart de Mathieu….

- On n'a pas besoin de commencer le tournage tout de suite, dit Mathieu.

- D'accord mais on va tourner quand ? demanda le Panda

- Je sais pas encore. Ce soir vous restez avec Antoine pendant que moi je rentre pour parler avec Anna, puis Jérôme. Et puis après on verra.

- En fait, dit le Patron, t'as pas besoin de rentrer pour parler avec Anna. Elle devrait être là d'ici 20 minutes.

- Pardon ?

- On s'est envoyé des messages ce matin. Au fait tient, tu peux reprendre ton téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Mathieu d'une voix blanche.

- Déstresse, gamin. Elle va bien le prendre. Par contre je te conseillerais de garder l'esprit ouvert quand vous allez discuter et de l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de t'emballer.

- Arrêtes ton charabia et dis-moi ce que tu as fait putain !

Le Patron n'eut pas à répondre car c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'on sonna à la porte.

- Tiens elle est en avance, constata le Patron.

Mathieu était figé sur place fixant bêtement la porte d'entrée. Voyant que les doubles attendaient placidement, Antoine se décida à aller ouvrir. A peine eu-t-il ouvert, qu'Anna (parce que oui c'était bien elle) se précipita comme une furie dans l'appartement.

- Ok, vous êtes tous là, dit-elle. Ça va le faire. Par contre, faut pas qu'on traîne.

- Euh…., tenta Mathieu.

- Je t'explique une fois qu'on est en route, chéri. Je sais, c'est super abrupte. Mais on a un peu merdé dans nos calculs.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ! intervint le Patron.

- C'est vrai, répondit Anna, mais on avait aussi convenu que tu devais te débrouiller pour que Mathieu m'attende bien gentiment pour que je lui explique tout le jour où vous apparaîtriez. Si tu avais fait ce qu'il fallait on serait pas en speed là.

- J'ai agi en fonction de ce que tu m'avais dit. On peut vraiment faire confiance à personne.

- Surtout pas à ces blaireaux de sentinelles, intervint une voix inconnue.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée. Ils virent Antoine alpagué par un mec baraqué qui le forçait à avancer vers le salon. A sa suite, entrèrent 7 autres personnes (3 femmes et 4 hommes) à l'attitude menaçante. Le salon devint d'un coup particulièrement exigu.

Aussitôt le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, le Panda et Anna se placèrent de façon à faire écran entre les intrus et Mathieu.

- Et merde, dit Anna.

- T'inquiète, on gère, dit le Patron. Occupe-toi de Mathieu et d'Antoine.

- Oui mais non, vous n'avez aucune expérience.

- Expérience ou pas, vous faites pas le poids contre nous, dit celui qui tenait Antoine. Mais on va être gentils. On va pas trop vous abîmer.

Certains intrus firent craquer leurs articulations signifiant clairement qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça castagne.

- Ca va aller Anna, dit le Geek qui étrangement tenait une manette de console de jeux entre les mains. Patron, le brun à T-shirt gris et la nana à l'autre bout.

- Compris, dit simplement le Patron.

- _Hail holy Queen enthroned above, Oh Maria_, entonna le Panda.

Anna ne perdit plus de temps à discuter. Elle fila vers le baraqué qui était entré en premier et lui balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il relâche sa prise sur Antoine. Elle attrapa ce dernier, revint vers Mathieu et les poussa tous les deux vers l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'où ils pouvaient observer toute la scène.

L'attention des intrus était focalisée sur la Panda et ils relâchèrent légèrement leur position d'attaque.

- _Hail mother of Mercy and of Love, Oh Maria_, continuait de chanter le Panda.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulu savoir Mathieu.

- C'est la chanson de Sister Act qu'il chante là ? demanda Antoine.

- Chut, fit Anna. Il faut que je reste concentrée.

- …._Heaven and Earth, resound the hymn_….

Le Hippie sortit son briquet et alluma son joint. Une fumée anormalement épaisse envahit la pièce.

- …. _Salve, salve, salve Regina_…

Profitant de la visibilité réduite, le Patron se déplaça dans le salon. Il agrippa le bras du brun au T-shirt gris. Ce dernier hurla et tomba à genoux. Les intrus faillirent se retourner vers leur camarade mais c'est à ce moment que le Panda se mit à taper des mains pour insuffler plus de rythme à la chanson. Sans s'en rendre compte les intrus se mirent à se dandiner en suivant le tempo.

- …_Hail holy Queen enthroned above, Oh Maria, Hail mother of Mercy and of Love, Oh Maria…._

Le Hippie, qui produisait toujours plus de fumée, s'approcha de trois des intrus et les guida gentiment vers un coin du salon. Les intrus ne résistèrent pas et ils s'assirent en tailleur avec le Hippie.

- Peace, mecs, dit le Hippie. C'est une trop belle journée pour se battre.

- …. _Triumph all ye cherubim! Sing with us ye seraphim! Heaven and Earth, resound the hymn!_ ...

- Pourquoi se battre d'ailleurs ? continuait le Hippie. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs ….

- T'as pas tort, mec, mais tu comprends les ordres…..

Pendant que les trois intrus discutaient avec le Hippie, ils ne remarquaient pas que le Geek se tenait derrière eux et qu'il bidouillait les boutons de sa manette. Si la fumée n'avait pas été si épaisse, où s'ils avaient été plus lucides, ils auraient peut-être aperçu qu'une barre verticale était apparue à côté de chacun d'entre eux et cette barre diminuait à la manière d'une jauge qui se vide dans un jeu vidéo.

- ….._Salve, salve-salve, salve Regina!_ chantait et se dandinait le Panda à fond dans son imitation de Whoopi Goldberg.

Le Patron s'approcha de la femme que lui avait désigné le Geek au début et qui pour l'instant était se trémoussait et tapait des mains en rythme avec le Panda. Le Patron lui mit une main sur la bouche tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur son cœur. La femme se tendit comme arc, fut parcouru de soubresauts puis s'évanouit. Le Patron la porta à côté du brun au costume gris, toujours à genoux.

- Ne la touche pas, dit-il au Patron en essayant de lancer son bras pour le frapper.

- Tut Tut, fit le Patron en contrant facilement le bras.

Le Patron mit ses mains sur les oreilles de l'homme. Ce dernier hurla une nouvelle fois et s'évanouit à son tour. Le Patron se désintéressa temporairement des deux intrus. Il fit le tour du salon pour récupérer tous les fils électriques qui s'y trouvaient.

- …_Our life, our sweetness here below, Oh Maria, Our hope in sorrow and in woe woe-oh-oh,  
>Oh Maria<em>…

Le Patron donna une partie des fils au Panda, une autre partie au Hippie et garda les derniers pour lui.

- J'ai une idée, dit le Hippie après avoir pris les fils. Et si je vous attachais, comme ça, vous pourrez dire à votre boss que vous n'avez pas pu suivre vos ordres.

- Cool.

- Ouais bonne idée.

Le Geek qui avait amené les barres des trois nouveaux amis du Hippie à zéro, se déplaça alors vers les intrus toujours happés par le chant du Panda. Et il recommença le même processus qu'avec les trois autres.

- …_Triumph all ye cherubim_….

- _Cherubim !_ reprirent en cœur les trois intrus qui restaient.

- _Sing with us ye seraphim…._

- _Seraphim !_

- _Heaven and Earth resound the Hymn! __Salve, salve-salve, salve Regina!_ chantèrent le Panda et les trois intrus à l'unisson.

Le Patron ficelait solidement les deux évanouis.

- _A-le-lu-iah_….

Le Panda croisa les bras devant lui au niveau des poignets. Les trois intrus l'imitèrent.

- .._Mater ad mater inter marata, Sanctus sanctus dominus, Virgo respice mater ad spice, Sanctus sanctus dominus_…..

Le Panda, n'arrêtant ni de danser ni de chanter noua les fils autour des poignets des intrus. Ils continuaient de se dandiner, comme si de rien n'était.

- ... _Our life, our sweetness here below, Oh-o-oh-o Maria, Our hope in sorrow and in woe, Woh-o-oh-o Maria_….

Le Panda réussi à les faire s'asseoir pour pouvoir leur attacher les chevilles. Et c'est devant une audience conquise, un public ficelé mais en délire, qu'il acheva la chanson pendant que le Geek finissait son action.

- _Triumph all ye cherubim_…..

- _Cherubim _!

- _Sing with us ye seraphim_….

- _Sweet seraphim _!

- _Heaven and Earth, resound the Hymn! Salve, salve-salve, salve Regina!_

- _Salve yeah _!

- _Salve Regina! Salve Reginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Le Panda salua et tout le monde applaudit, enfin dans la mesure de leurs moyens pour certains et sauf les évanouis évidemment. Le Geek baissa sa manette, le Hippie éteint son joint et la fumée se mit à se dissiper. Les quatre doubles vinrent se placer tranquillement devant les intrus.

- Reprise de conscience dans trois… deux… un… maintenant, dit le Geek.

Les intrus sortirent de leur transe, constatèrent leur position et se mirent à se débattre.

- Vos pauvres fils vont pas nous retenir longtemps, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont nous sommes capables, dit l'une des femmes.

- Ba en fait si, dit le Geek. C'est pour ça que je vous ai vidé de l'énergie qui alimente vos pouvoirs.

- C'est impossible !

- Vous voulez que je vous montre, dit le Geek en s'approchant des deux évanouis.

- Jean ! Louise ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait ?

- Pas grand-chose, dit le Patron. Ils ont juste eu très, très mal. Mais après un peu de repos ils seront comme neuf.

Pendant que le Patron parlait, le Geek avait fait apparaître les jauges d'énergie. Puis il se mit à les faire diminuer en appuyant sur certains boutons de la manette.

- Tant que j'y suis, dit le Geek.

Il appuya sur d'autres boutons et la jauge du Geek, du Panda, du Patron, et du Hippie apparurent. Elles étaient encore au trois quart pleine et peu à peu elles se mirent à se recharger pendant que celles des évanouis se vidaient.

Les intrus regardèrent les quatre doubles bouches bée. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Antoine, Mathieu et Anna avait la même expression de surprise sur leur visage. Anna fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle se tourna vers Mathieu et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- T'es génial Mathieu ! lui dit-elle.

- Ah bon ? Mais j'ai rien fait…. Enfin je crois.

Anna vint fouiller les poches d'un des évanouis. Elle y trouva un badge et cria de joie.

- C'est la première brigade ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le top du top. Et vous les avez maîtrisés en trois minutes, sans dégâts, presque sans violence et avec seulement deux blessés légers. Vous êtes trop forts les mecs !

- Te réjouis pas trop vite, dit l'un des intrus. On a peut-être été pris par surprise mais la prochaine fois ça se passera pas comme là.

- Blablabla, répondit Anna. C'était leur premiers combats, la prochaine vous serez peut-être plus préparé mais eux aussi. Je vous dirais bien de lâcher l'affaire mais comme vous êtes des moutons vous n'allez pas m'écouter. Enfin c'est pas grave en fait, vous allez juste passer beaucoup de temps à vous faire latter dans votre futur proche. Sur ce, on va vous laisser. Aller les gars on y va.

Anna se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, suivit du Patron, du Geek, du Hippie et du Panda. Sur le seuil ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers Mathieu et Antoine qui n'avez pas bougé.

- Ba alors vous venez ? leur dit Anna.

- Euh moi aussi ? demanda Antoine.

- Ba oui désolé, dit Anna. C'était pas prévu et je tiens à rappeler que c'est la faute du Patron ça, mais du coup il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes avec nous. Leur cavalerie va arriver et ça m'étonnerais qu'ils soient super sympa avec toi si t'es encore dans les parages.

- Ah, d'accord.

Mathieu et Antoine rejoignirent la petite troupe. Par réflexe Antoine pris ses clés et referma derrière eux. Une fois dehors Anna les mena vers une voiture monospace.

- Elle est à qui cette voiture ? demanda Mathieu.

- A moi, répondit Anna. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelque temps en prévision.

- En prévision ?

- On en a pour facile 6 heures de route. Monte, j'aurais le temps de tout te raconter.

Anna s'installa au volant, Mathieu à l'avant et les autres se répartirent sur les deux rangés arrières. Après avoir démarré, Anna se mit à parler.

- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui a vécu il y a environ 300 ans, commença Anna. Elle s'appelle Annette. Elle vit dans un petit village au centre de la France. Bien sûr elle est pauvre, comme tout le monde dans le village d'ailleurs. Ses parents sont morts depuis plusieurs années. Elle vivote grâce à son potager, quelques poules et une petite connaissance des herbes médicinales qui lui permet de faire du troc avec ses voisins. On l'aime bien la petite Annette, c'est une brave fille et puis aux veillées elle raconte bien les histoires. Elle n'est pas marié, à 24 ans elle n'est pas encore une vielle fille mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle ne fasse pas trop la bêcheuse parce qu'elle a déjà éconduit 3 prétendants, des bon gars en plus. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une sorcière mais bon on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle fait avec ses plantes.

Annette elle s'en fiche, elle est bien avec ses plantes et ses poules. Bien sûr il lui arrive de s'imaginer qu'elle vit une autre vie. Elle ne rêve pas d'un prince charmant ou d'être riche. Non, Annette elle rêve de voyages. Elle aimerait voir la capitale, elle aimerait bien voir la mer aussi. Et puis elle a entendu qu'il existe des pays où il fait toujours chaud. Alors quand elle s'invente des histoires, elle s'imagine qu'elle s'appelle Anna (elle trouve que ça sonne mieux) et qu'elle est une aventurière. Elle a un cheval, elle se déguise en garçon et elle part sur les chemins pendant de longs mois. Elle sait se servir d'une épée et d'un couteau pour éloigner les gredins et les brigands. Et elle sait chasser et pêcher pour se nourrir en route. Anna est gentille mais elle ne s'en laisse pas compter. Et si par hasard elle croise des rustres qui embêtent les femmes et les enfants, elle leur donne une bonne leçon un peu comme les chevaliers d'autrefois. Annette sait que toutes ces histoires ne sont que des rêveries inutiles, mais elle l'aime bien sa petite Anna. Avec le temps elle lui crée toute son histoire. Parce qu'Anna n'est plus simplement Annette. Anna c'est Annette si cette dernière était née à un autre endroit, sous une autre fortune. Annette invente chaque jour un peu plus Anna et finalement cela lui suffit à Annette de pouvoir rêver de la sorte.

Cette année-là, l'hiver a été particulièrement rude, le printemps a tardé à venir, et les récoltes s'annoncent mauvaises. Et puis vers la fin de l'été quelques bêtes sont mortes sans raison apparente. Les gens sont en rognes. A la messe, ils prient pour que ce ne soit pas le début d'une épidémie. Et puis un jour, on découvre le cadavre d'un enfant près de la rivière. Et puis quelques jours plus tard, un second presque au même endroit. Et puis un troisième. Au village on chuchote que le malin a pris possession d'un villageois et la peur s'installe.

Annette n'y croit pas trop à ces histoires de malin, mais elle veut en avoir le cœur net. Elle se rend près de la rivière. Elle y croise une bande de gamin qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer à qui ose s'approcher le plus de la rivière. Annette les houspille et les enfants prennent leurs jambes à leur cou. Dans la précipitation un des enfants tombe et se cogne la tête sur une pierre. Il n'a qu'une entaille sur le haut du front mais il saigne beaucoup. Et il pleure. Annette s'approche pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Malheureusement, deux paysans passent à ce moment-là. Et ils ne perdent pas de temps pour conclure qu'Annette, la femme qui connait les plantes et on ne sait pas trop quoi d'autre, est l'ensorceleuse qui a passé un pacte avec Satan. Ils la ramènent sans ménagement au village. Annette a beau essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, personne ne l'écoute. Elle demande à ce qu'on interroge l'enfant. Mais l'enfant qui ne veut pas se prendre une rouste reste bouche cousue. Les esprits s'échauffent. On dit qu'il faut la pendre. Annette se débat mais on la roue de coups.

Un des villageois, un de ses anciens prétendants, va chercher une corde. Ils la traînent jusqu'à un arbre. Elle crie son innocence. Elle flanque des coups de pieds, elle mort, elle griffe. Mais ils sont trop nombreux. A un moment elle arrive à se dégager et elle croit s'échapper, mais ils la rattrapent. Cette fois-ci ils la tiennent fermement. Ils lui passent la corde au cou et la hisse sur une des branches de l'arbre. Annette lutte jusqu'au bout, tirant sur la corde pour ne pas être asphyxiée. Mais ils tiennent bon et elle perd peu à peu son énergie. Alors qu'un voile noir tombe sur ses yeux, elle se dit qu'Anna… si elle était Anna, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Si Anna était là, elle sortirait son épée et elles s'échapperaient toutes les deux. A la toute fin juste avant de mourir, l'esprit d'Annette forme des pensées étranges. Elle s'adresse à Anna, elle l'invoque, elle la supplie. Aide-moi Anna. Venge-moi. Venge-Moi !

Les villageois laissent le corps d'Annette pendu pendant une nuit et un jour. Lorsqu'ils s'approchent le lendemain soir pour décrocher le cadavre, ils discernent juste en dessous une ombre accroupie. L'ombre se relève lorsqu'elle les entend arriver. C'est une personne qui porte une chemise et un pantalon de garçon, mais lorsqu'ils sont assez près pour voir son visage ils s'aperçoivent que c'est Annette. Annette est encore accrochée à la branche et elle se tient en même temps devant eux une épée dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre. Ils sont pris d'une peur effroyable et s'enfuient dans toutes les directions : Annette a passé un pacte avec le diable et elle va tous les occire. Mais ils se trompent. Annette n'a passé aucun pacte et ce n'est pas elle qui s'avancent vers eux. C'est Anna.

Et Anna c'est moi, conclut la jeune femme au volant.

- La vache, dit Mathieu. Mais t'as quel âge alors ?

- Ça veut dire que t'es comme nous ? demanda le Geek.

- Et alors tu as vengé Annette ? demanda Antoine.

- Ba je l'ai dit, je dois avoir environ 300 ans et oui je suis comme le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie ou le Panda, je suis un avatar, mais ça je l'ai appris plus tard. Et est-ce que j'ai vengé Annette ? Oui. J'ai cramé tout le village, et tous les villageois avec.

- Cramé ? Tu ne les as pas embrochés avec ton épée ? demanda Mathieu.

- Pourquoi s'embêter avec une épée quand on a un super pouvoir ? C'est le cas de tous les avatars. D'ailleurs c'est qu'on a vu chez toi Antoine. Ceci dit, vous êtes un peu part les mecs, mais j'y reviendrais. Le plus souvent les avatars ont des pouvoirs plus basiques. Mais destructeur. Le feu, l'eau, les éléments en générale, la télékinésie, la force herculéenne. Moi je fais partie des avatars qui contrôlent le feu.

- Et donc t'as tué tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- Et après ? Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de village ?

- Là j'ai eu de la chance parce qu'Annette m'avait imaginé comme une voyageuse, une aventurière. Donc je ne suis pas resté à hanter un village en ruine. J'ai pris les chemins. Ce qu'Annette avait rêvé, je l'ai fait. Même plus. Après avoir exploré une bonne partie de l'Europe je suis partie en Amérique. En plein pendant la conquête de l'Ouest. Ça me plaisait bien comme ambiance. Parce qu'il y a un truc qui n'était pas vraiment comme dans les histoires d'Annette. J'étais bagarreuse mais pas franchement chevaleresque. J'avais juste l'épée et la gâchette facile. Et puis en dernier recours il m'est arrivé de faire cramer des mecs. A force j'ai fini par laisser des traces. La combustion spontanée ça passe pas inaperçu. Et c'est comme ça que les sentinelles ont fini par me mettre la main dessus. Et avant d'attaquer le chapitre des sentinelles on va faire une pause.

Anna s'était engagée depuis un moment sur l'autoroute, elle n'eut donc aucune mal à trouver une station-service.

- Vous devez avoir faim, dit Anna.

- Je crève la dalle, dit le Patron.

Anna fouilla dans son portefeuille et tendit des billets au Patron.

- T'en prends pour tout le monde ? lui indiqua Anna.

- Pas de problème. Allez les mecs.

Les avatars de Mathieu sortirent le la voiture.

- Moi je vais pisser, dit Antoine.

Mathieu et Anna sortirent de la voiture en dernier. Ils s'adossèrent côte à côte à la carrosserie.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Anna qui comme souvent sentait les troubles de Mathieu.

- Je crois pas non. C'est juste que c'est deux derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

Mathieu pris la main d'Anna dans la sienne. En retour Anna laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu. C'est dans cette position que les vit Antoine lorsqu'il sortit de la station-service. En les observant ainsi, Antoine repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Mathieu la nuit précédente et il se sentit merdeux.

Antoine se fit la réflexion que Mathieu et Anna formaient décidément un joli petit couple. Ils étaient assortis tous les deux. Rien que physiquement, ils avaient un peu près la même taille (Anna était un peu plus grande), des cheveux châtain (coupé au carré pour Anna) des yeux noisettes pour l'une, des yeux bleus pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas des beautés renversantes mais ils étaient tous les deux mignons. Ensemble ils dégageaient une impression d'ordinaire doux et tranquille qui les rendait adorables.

Bon d'accord, avec les événements des deux derniers jours, l'impression d'ordinaire avait volé en éclats mais ça ne faisait que les rendre encore plus compatibles. L'une était un avatar avec des penchants pyromane et l'autre était un créateur d'avatars, des avatars qui…. Oh putain les cons ! Ils avaient laissé le Hippie, le Geek, le Panda et le Patron déambuler dans un lieu public sans aucune supervision.

Antoine fit derechef demi-tour et reparti vers la station-service en courant. Il trouva le Hippie en train d'essayer de faire prendre des gâteaux bio au sésame plutôt qu'un pot de Nutella au Geek, le Patron en train d'emmerder la caissière et le Panda qui attirait les regards de tous les clients.

Il récupéra vite fait le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda. II ne rester plus qu'à payer et faire décrocher le Patron. Antoine alla vers la caisse et déposa les articles que les autres avaient choisis.

- Alors mon coquinou, dit-il au Patron sur un ton léger, tu me fais encore des infidélités. Ma ceinture ne t'as pas suffi la dernière fois, tu veux le fouet c'est ça ?

- Gamin, tu parles bien mais tu sais que les paroles ça ne me suffit pas.

Antoine donna une claque retentissante sur les fesses du Patron.

- Oh oui mon grand fou, fais-moi du bien, dit le Patron sans se démonter.

Le Patron s'accrocha au cou d'Antoine et fit mine de lui lécher l'oreille. Antoine le repoussa d'une main dans le visage.

- Si t'es sage jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne dans la voiture, je sortirais même les pinces.

- Et le bâillon aussi ?

- Va falloir que tu sois très sage alors.

- Promis je me tiens, dit le Patron.

La caissière qui était mal à l'aise un instant plus tôt se mit à scanner les articles en secouant légèrement la tête. Antoine ne traîna pas pour payer et poussa les avatars vers la sortie.

Lorsque Mathieu vit Antoine revenir en se chamaillant avec ses avatars il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire lumineux qu'Anna ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le premier sourire de Mathieu depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint. Et il était pour Antoine…..

Tout le monde repris sa place dans la bagnole et Anna redémarra.

- Donc on en était aux sentinelles, dit Anna. Les sentinelles sont aussi des avatars. Il faut savoir que les avatars ont une espérance de vie très longue, plusieurs siècles au minimum et qu'il est difficile de les tuer. Ce qui peut être problématique dans la mesure où les avatars ne sont généralement pas des enfants de cœur. Il faut dire que dans l'ensemble nos naissances ne sont pas supers joyeuses, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes à l'origine de beaucoup de légendes de lieux hantés et de malédictions. D'ailleurs on appelle nos créateurs des invocateurs. Tu es un invocateur Mathieu, comme l'était Annette, mais en plus puissant.

- Y a des invocateurs plus puissants que d'autres ? s'étonna Mathieu.

- Oui. Selon ce qu'ont put constater les sentinelles, la majorité des invocateurs ne possède qu'un pouvoir latent qui se réveille lorsque l'invocateur est confronté à un événement particulièrement traumatisant, souvent une mort violente et injuste. Annette est un cas typique. Le traumatisme fonctionne un peu à la manière d'une grosse dose d'adrénaline, il galvanise les capacités de l'invocateur et les augmente permettant ainsi au pouvoir latent de devenir actif. Le revers c'est que le traumatisme marque aussi l'avatar qui naît avec pour seules directives les dernières injonctions de son invocateur. Il n'est pas rare que le premier acte d'un avatar soit un massacre. Une fois ce massacre originel accomplit, l'avatar ne dévient pas d'un coup un gentil agneau pacifique. Il a plutôt tendance à continuer sur sa lancée. Le but principale des sentinelles est de repérer les nouveaux avatars, d'arrêter les dégâts et de les ramener à la raison.

- Qu'est ce qui peut tuer un avatar ? s'enquit le Geek.

- Et bien on ne tombe jamais malade, dit Anna, et on est plus résistant que les humains à certaines blessures parce qu'on se régénère plus vite. Mais une balle en plein cœur, une décapitation et se faire déchiqueter par une bombe, ça nous achève à coups sur. Cependant, imagine que quelqu'un me menace avec un fusil mitrailleur. Il est pile en face de moi, s'il tire il va faire un carton et j'ai toutes les chances d'y passer. Mais il ne va jamais tirer parce que je l'aurais fait cramer avant qu'il en ait le temps.

- Euh, c'est forcément aussi violent une vie d'avatar ? demanda le Hippie.

- Non pas forcément, répondit Anna, en fait c'est même le but des sentinelles de faire en sorte que les avatars mènent une vie pacifique. Mais y un hic. Ça remonte au XIX siècle. C'est à cette période que les sentinelles ont cru bon de s'adjoindre les services de scientifiques pour en apprendre plus sur les avatars et les invocateurs. Des scientifiques, un peu trop enthousiastes sur leurs découvertes, ont parlé à tort et à travers. L'existence des avatars est arrivée aux oreilles de certains gouvernements. Dans un premier temps ça les fait flipper mais après y a eu des petits malins qui se sont dit que les avatars feraient des supers soldats. Les sentinelles ne sont pas alarmées parce que recruter des avatars demande une expérience et des compétences que les gouvernements n'avaient tout simplement pas. Jusqu'à la première guerre mondiale. Des avatars se sont engagés et ont offert leurs services volontairement. L'idée c'était de créer une force de dissuasion assez forte pour faire cesser les combats. Ça n'a pas marché parce que des avatars se sont enrôlés dans les deux camps. Du coup ils n'ont fait que se battre entre eux. Mais la boite de Pandore était ouverte. Et les avatars qui s'étaient engagés lors de la guerre ont permis aux armées de mener leur politique de recrutement. Ils pensaient être des garants de la paix ces couillons, alors qu'en fait c'était juste une course à l'armement comme une autre. Et à quoi ils ont servi lors que la seconde guerre mondiale ? Strictement à rien. Ils se sont juste entretués dans leur coin comme lors de la première guerre mondiale.

- Et bien sûr ça ne leur pas servie de leçon, dit Mathieu.

- Ba non. Et puis bon avec la guerre froide et tout le bazar, l'époque n'était pas franchement au désarmement. Par contre ils se sont mis à lancer des programmes importants de recherche sur les avatars. Et ils ont finis par s'intéresser aux invocateurs. Sauf que repérer les invocateurs latents, c'est quasiment impossible. Ils sont les plus nombreux mais quand on les repère, ils sont déjà morts. Les seuls invocateurs qu'on arrive à repérer sont les invocateurs actifs, les plus puissants mais aussi les plus rares. On estime que seulement 10 % des invocateurs sont des invocateurs actifs. Par contre mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux, c'est le jackpot. Les invocateurs actifs sont capables de créer plusieurs avatars au cours de leur vie. Ces avatars ont des pouvoirs peut-être moins destructeurs que les avatars des invocateurs latents, mais ils sont plus intéressants et plus puissants. Les invocateurs actifs c'est le cœur de l'affrontement entre les armées et les sentinelles.

- Je suis un jackpot alors ? demanda Mathieu.

- Et pas qu'un peu. T'es un invocateur actif mais en plus tu es capable d'invoquer plusieurs avatars en même temps. Seule la moitié des invocateurs actifs en sont capables.

- Oh. Du coup je suppose qu'on ne s'est pas rencontré par hasard ?

- Euh non pas vraiment, avoua Anna.

- Vous nous repérez comment ?

- Et bien il y a pas mal de sentinelles qui évoluent dans les milieux artistiques.

- Il y a des invocateurs connus ? demanda le Panda.

- Pas tant que ça… Les avatars sont des créations très personnelles et souvent les invocateurs n'aiment pas trop les partager. En même temps, les invocateurs ont une affinité particulière avec la fiction. Donc on surveille plutôt les artistes en herbe, les amateurs ou même des techniciens du spectacle qui gravite autour d'artiste reconnus. Ceci dit y a des exceptions, Conan Doyle était un invocateur.

- Sherlock Holmes est un avatar ? s'exclama Antoine.

- Non. Watson. Enfin Watson aurait pu être un avatar. Les sentinelles avaient repéré Conan Doyle très tôt. Tout content d'avoir trouvé un invocateur actif, les sentinelles lui ont expliqué qui il était avant même qu'il ait créé son premier avatar. C'était la procédure normale à l'époque. Mais Conan Doyle avait un rapport houleux avec ses personnages. Son désamour pour Holmes a empêché la naissance de Watson. Un personnage fictif lui avait pourri l'existence, il a refusé qu'un personnage devenu réel puisse en faire de même. Au bout du compte, Conan Doyle n'a jamais créé aucun avatar.

- C'est dommage ça…

- Très. Enfin bref, avec internet, on a vu une explosion de créateurs de fiction amateurs. D'un côté ça nous a permis de repérer plus d'invocateurs actifs qu'on a avait jamais repérer jusque-là, de l'autre ça a considérablement alourdi notre charge de travail. On n'est juste pas assez nombreux pour éplucher tout le web. Et honnêtement on n'avait pas encore pensé à surveiller les podcasteurs sur YouTube quand je suis tombé sur ta chaîne Mathieu. Pour le coup ça c'était vraiment par hasard, j'étais juste en train de passer le temps un soir. Y a vite quelque chose qui m'a interpellée chez tes personnages. C'était vers la fin de la saison 2, donc la densité et consistance propre à des personnages allant devenir des futurs avatars étaient encore très embryonnaire, presque imperceptible mais à force, on développe un bon instinct chez les sentinelles. En plus après vérification c'était assez simple de te rencontrer. J'ai pu confirmer assez vite que tu étais un invocateur actif. Et voilà. Et non je ne t'ai pas séduite pour mieux te surveiller. On n'est ni big brother, ni la CIA. On ne monte pas de grandes opérations d'infiltration. Le plus souvent on se contente de rester dans l'entourage étendu d'un invocateur, c'est largement suffisant. Après, si on devient ami ou plus avec un invocateur ba, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Le but avec les invocateurs c'est qu'on puisse leur expliquer certains mécanismes et certains enjeux quand leur pouvoir se manifeste pleinement pour la première fois. Ce qu'on cherche surtout c'est premièrement, être en mesure de rassurer un invocateur en lui expliquant son pouvoir, deuxièmement qu'il ne se fasse pas embrigader bêtement par une armée quelconque parce qu'il n'a pas assez de renseignements (même si après il reste libre de choisir), et troisièmement, et c'est le plus important pour nous, qu'on puisse rencontrer assez vite les avatars. Par contre les avatars, eux, on les surveille de près. De très près même si c'est nécessaire.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que les sentinelles ont mis en place une réglementation du savoir-vivre des avatars. Et qu'on s'assure que cette réglementation est respectée par tous. Si ce n'est pas le cas nous pouvons être amenés à prendre des mesures coercitives plus ou moins fortes. Bon ça fait un peu peur dit comme ça mais en gros les règles principales à respecter c'est : on ne se sert pas de nos pouvoirs tuer les humains, on ne se sert pas de nos pouvoirs pour asservir les humains, globalement on ne se sert pas de nos pouvoirs pour foutre le boxon dans la société. Le but c'est de s'intégrer à la société, de vivre tranquillement parmi les humains.

- Et si je tue un humain sans me servir de mes pouvoirs ? demanda le Patron.

- Ça dépend. Si tu ne te sers pas non plus de tes pouvoirs pour échapper à la justice humaine en vigueur à l'endroit où tu vis, alors on n'intervient pas. Exemple, t'as un flingue, tu t'en sers comme n'importe quel connard humain pourrait le faire et tu tues quelqu'un. La police mène son enquête. Trois solutions. L'enquête n'aboutit pas parce que les flics sont des quiches ou sont débordés, alors comme il arrive pour des humains, tu passes au travers des mailles du filet. On n'intervient pas. L'enquête aboutie, tu es arrêté et jugé. Tu n'uses pas de tes pouvoirs pour te soustraire à la justice et tu purges ta peine. On n'intervient pas. L'enquête aboutie mais tu te sers de tes pouvoirs pour échapper aux flics ou te soustraire au système judiciaire, là on intervient.

- Et pour les avatars qui s'enrôlent dans une armée ?

- C'est différent. Un humain peut s'engager dans l'armée et, de fait, l'état lui donne donc le droit de tuer. Les sentinelles pensent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour les avatars d'être soldats, mais ils respectent les lois de l'endroit où ils vivent, donc nous n'employons pas de mesure coercitive même si nous essayons de garder une ligne de communication ouverte pour les convaincre de démissionner. Bon parfois la communication tourne à l'affrontement.

- Et c'est quoi les mesures coercitives ?

- Incarcération accompagnée de mesures de réinsertion. Les avatars vivant très longtemps ce ne serait pas viables qu'on veuille les emprisonner à vie. Par contre la réinsertion peut être très longue à se mettre en place. Surtout pour les avatars d'invocateurs latents. Leur origine est souvent marqué par une profonde injustice, et c'est encore pire quand l'invocateur a été la victime d'un système judicaire. Dans ce genre des cas ça prend du temps pour que l'avatar puisse adhérer à l'idée qu'il doit non seulement respecter la réglementation des sentinelles mais en plus que l'ensemble des règles qui régit une société humaine s'applique aussi à lui.

- Ils t'ont emprisonné combien de temps, toi ? demanda Mathieu.

- Douze ans.

- Donc en fait le but c'est que les avatars vivent comme les humains, sans se servir de leur pouvoir, dit le Panda.

- Oui, sauf que ces pouvoirs, on les a. On n'est pas de simples observateurs qui traversent le temps en regardant les humains de haut. On vit parmi vous, avec vous, comme vous. Il y a donc des moments où on va utiliser ces pouvoirs. Y a des cas où la décision est assez simple. Quelqu'un se noie sous les yeux d'un avatar qui maîtrise l'eau ? Au même titre qu'un médecin va intervenir si quelqu'un fait un malaise sous ses yeux dans la rue, l'avatar va se servir de ces pouvoirs pour sauver la personne qui se noie. Après il y a des cas plus complexe. Par exemple, un avatar qui vit sous un régime totalitaire. L'avatar a ses opinions et il décide de s'engager dans un mouvement de résistance. C'est tout à fait légitime. Mais disons que le mouvement en arrive à la résistance armée. L'avatar peut-il, doit-il se servir de ces pouvoirs qui sont une forme d'armement pour faire aboutir sa cause ?

- C'est chaud comme question ça, dit Mathieu. Et les sentinelles, ils font quoi si l'avatar décide de se servir de son pouvoir dans ce cas-là ?

- Rien. C'est à l'avatar de prendre la décision. Tout comme les sentinelles n'interviennent pas quand un avatar s'engage au côté d'un régime totalitaire, ou dans une armée. Les sentinelles interviennent quand un avatar se positionne en dehors ou au-dessus de la société et que les humains sont victimes de ce positionnement. Evidemment c'est parfois difficile de juger une situation et les sentinelles ne sont pas infaillibles. Ils leur arrivent de faire de erreurs d'appréciations, soit en intervenant alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas soit en n'intervenant pas alors qu'ils le devraient.

- Mais même si les sentinelles interviennent, vous ne tuez pas les avatars même les plus dangereux ? voulut confirmer le Hippie.

- Si on arrive à le maîtriser et à l'emprisonner, non. Mais il y a un mais. Pour emprisonner un avatar, il faut l'affronter. Les sentinelles engagent toujours le combat dans l'idée de maîtriser l'avatar et non de le tuer. Cependant, vu nos pouvoirs, lorsqu'on se bat, le risque zéro n'existe pas. Engager le combat c'est toujours prendre le risque que l'issue soit fatale pour l'un des avatars. Comme par exemple tout à l'heure chez Antoine. J'étais prête à engager le combat contre la première brigade. Je me sers assez bien de mon pouvoir pour avoir des chances de remporter l'affrontement sans tuer personne. Mais je ne peux pas le garantir à 100 %. Personne ne le peut. Par contre plus un avatar est puissant et moins son pouvoir est fondamentalement destructeur, plus les chances de mener des combats sans tuer ses adversaire sont élevées. C'est pour ça que j'étais si enthousiaste quand j'ai vu la façon dont vous avez maîtrisé la première brigade. Et je peux vous dire que les sentinelles vont être aussi très enthousiastes. Ils vont faire des pieds et des mains pour vous recruter. Et là on en revient à toi Mathieu. La puissance et le pouvoir d'un avatar dépend du type d'invocateur. Un invocateur actif fera naître généralement des avatars plus puissants mais avec un pouvoir moins destructeur qu'un invocateur latent. Mais alors là tu as fait très fort Mathieu.

- J'y suis vraiment pour quelque chose ?

- Oui. Un invocateur donne une part de lui-même à ses avatars.

- Mais je suis pas un pervers ou un drogué moi !

- Non, mais tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire dans les prochains jours.

- On va où au fait ? demanda le Patron.

- Dans un lieu protégé par les sentinelles où l'armée, la division AVA pour être précis, ne pourra pas débarquer.

- La division AVA ?

- C'est le nom de la branche de l'armée française qui s'occupe et enrôle des avatars.

- Et ça va durer longtemps ? demanda Mathieu.

- Quelques jours. Le temps qu'on vous explique bien tout ce qu'i savoir sur les invocateurs et les avatars et le temps aussi qu'on négocie avec la division AVA. L'idée c'est d'organiser une rencontre où l'AVA vous explique honnêtement à quoi s'attendre si vous vous engagez avec eux. Le plus long dans les négociations ça va d'être d'arriver à un accord qui garantit que l'AVA respectera votre choix si vous décider de refuser de vous enrôler.

- Et moi ? demanda Antoine.

- T'es coincé avec nous le temps que la situation se règle. Question de sécurité pour nous comme pour toi.

- Et ma famille, demanda Mathieu, ils ne craignent rien ?

- Non. Ils ne savent rien. L'AVA veut t'enrôler, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à menacer ta famille ou tes amis et prendre le risque de te braquer trop fortement contre eux. Le problème pour Antoine, c'est qu'il a été témoin de choses que l'armée ne veut pas voir s'ébruiter et en plus ils pourraient se mettre en tête qu'Antoine possède des informations pour les aider à vous convaincre. Après Antoine, t'es pas prisonnier non plus. Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Non je crois que préfère rester avec vous en fait. Mais euh, je dis quoi à Cathy et à ma famille ?

- Un gros bobard… que j'ai déjà inventé. Je viens de rencontrer un super galeriste intéressé par mon travail et un de ses artistes vient de le planter pour une exposition qui commence dans 15 jours. Si j'arrive à plus proposer 15 toiles qui forment un ensemble d'ici là, il m'expose. Bien sûr j'ai tout de suite pensé à ma série du Temps Enfui, qui je le rappelle a pour décor la campagne. Mais je n'ai que 10 toiles. Il m'en manque 5. J'ai des idées pour ces 5 toiles mais je besoin de modèles pour aller plus vite. Du coup j'ai pensé à toi et Mathieu parce que vu votre boulot, vous êtes les seuls que je peux embarquer du jour au lendemain sans que ça pose problème. Forcément j'ai prévenu Mathieu en premier, qui était chargé de te convaincre. Et après j'ai tout de suite appelé Cathy. Et j'ai laissé un message à Jérôme. Donc ce serait pas mal que tu appelles Jérôme Mathieu, oh et Alexis aussi, je l'ai complètement zappé lui. Vous deviez bosser ensemble cette semaine non ? Et toi Antoine il faut que tu appelles Cathy pour confirmer que tu as acceptée et qu'on est déjà en route.

- Ok. Mais alors du coup j'ai une bonne excuse pour être en retard pour mon prochain épisode, dit Antoine.

- Ou pas. C'est pas parce que je vous emmène à la campagne qu'on va être coupé du monde, enfin de l'électricité et d'internet. Donc il n'y aucun problème pour que vous continuez à travailler pendant les moments où vous ne me servez pas de modèles.

- Dans le bobard ou pour de vrai ?

- Les deux. C'est un endroit sécurisé certes, mais avec une connexion internet très performante. En plus les sentinelles ont pensé au bien être de Mathieu et ses avatars donc y a tous le matériel qui faut pour tourner des épisodes et les mettre en ligne. Donc du coup assez de matos pour tourner un des tiens si tu le souhaites. Comme ça tu ne perdras pas complètement ton temps.

- Ca va être génial, s'exclama le Geek. C'est encore loin ? On arrive quand ?

- La ferme, répondirent en cœur tous les autres.

- Tout le monde me déteste, pleurnicha le Geek.

- Sérieux, j'ai mis une part de moi dans tous mes avatars ?

- Ouais mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était la part la plus intelligente.

A partir de là la discussion tourna à la chamaillerie et le reste du trajet se fit dans une ambiance beaucoup légère et détendue.

* * *

><p><em>Note : la chanson utilisée par le Panda c'est Hail Holy Queen (Salve Regina) tirée de BO de Sister Act<em>


	5. Je me présente, je m'appelle

**5. Je me présente, je m'appelle….**

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils atteignirent leur destination. Ils étaient quelque part dans la campagne française. Ils avaient emprunté une toute petite route qui les avait menés à une grande bâtisse isolée dans les bois.

Un homme en costume gris foncé les accueillit sur le perron.

- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Sébastien et je serais votre hôte pendant la durée de votre séjour. Entrez donc.

Sébastien les fit s'installer dans un salon où les attendait une collation.

- Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, dit Sébastien en s'adressent visiblement à Mathieu et ses avatars.

- En même temps ça aurait été difficile de nous rencontrer beaucoup plus tôt, fit remarquer le Patron.

- Effectivement, cependant nous attendions votre apparition depuis quelques mois déjà. Nous ne manquons aucune vidéo de SLG depuis le début de la saison 4. Nous avons adoré les épisodes 83, 84 et 85 bien sûr, ainsi que le début de cinquième saison. Mais personnellement j'ai une certaine tendresse pour l'épisode 79. Le passage sur le football m'amuse toujours beaucoup.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Mathieu. Ba merci…

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, je n'ai pas le profil type d'un spectateur de SLG. Mais vous avez un public plus diversifié que vous ne le pensez. Plus diversifié que nous le pensions aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avons commis une erreur grossière en n'envisageant pas que d'autres que nous avaient pu vous repérer grâce à vos vidéos. Ce qui explique la cavalcade de ces dernières heures dont je tiens à m'excuser. Nous sommes d'habitude mieux organisés que cela.

- Non mais y a pas de mal…

- Sauf peut-être pour vous Monsieur Daniel ?

- En fait je dois dire que je suis plutôt content d'être là, dit Antoine. J'apprends des trucs de dingue depuis hier, c'est plutôt fascinant. Donc tout va bien.

- Je suis heureux que vous le preniez de la sorte. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir beaucoup plus longtemps pour ce soir, vous devez avoir envie de vous reposer. Nous nous retrouverons ici demain matin, je vous expliquerez le programme des prochains jours. Anna, vous voulez bien conduire ces messieurs à leur chambre respective ?

- Sans problèmes.

Anna les mena à l'étage de la bâtisse. Chaque avatar et Antoine avaient leur chambre individuelle et Anna et Mathieu avait une chambre pour eux deux.

- Ça va ? demanda Anna à Mathieu une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre.

- Étonnamment oui.

- Et par rapport à nous deux ? Le fait qu'on ne soit pas rencontré par hasard ça passe comment ?

- Non ça va aussi, tu faisais ton boulot mais y a pleins de couples qui se rencontrent au boulot.

- Et je t'ai menti aussi.

- Oui mais vu la nature du secret, je comprends tout à fait. A ta place j'aurais fait pareil. En plus je t'aurais certainement pas cru si tu m'avais dit la vérité. Par contre j'avoue le fait que tu ais environ 270 ans de plus que moi, ça me fait un peu bugger. C'est grand quand même comme différence d'âge.

- Tu sais, même si j'étais avec un centenaire j'aurais quand même 200 ans de plus que lui. Une fois que t'as franchi le cap des 120 ans, la différence d'âge t'as tendance à l'oublier.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça…. Au fait, dans toutes tes explications y a quand même un truc sur le quel tu t'es pas trop étendue. T'as fait comment pour confirmer que j'étais un invocateur. On a une aura particulière que seuls les avatars peuvent voir ?

- Non pas une aura. T'as pas dû encore le remarquer mais y a un lien empathique entre toi et tes avatars. Pour que ce lien existe, les invocateurs et les avatars possèdent une sorte de branchement dans leur esprit, enfin plutôt un canal. Ce canal existe indépendamment du lien et quand t'as un peu d'expérience tu repère assez vite si quelqu'un le possède.

- Quand tu parles de lien empathique….

- Ba ça veut dire que tu peux percevoir les émotions de tes avatars et qu'ils peuvent percevoir les tiennes. Si t'es triste, ils savent que t'es triste. S'ils sont heureux, tu sais qu'ils sont heureux. C'est de l'empathie quoi.

- Et tous les invocateurs et les avatars possèdent ce canal ?

- Tous les invocateurs actifs. Le lien entre un invocateur et ses avatars est présent dès le départ. Mais comme tous les invocateurs et tous les avatars possèdent ce canal, il est possible de tisser un tel lien entre n'importe quel invocateur et n'importe quel avatar. Ça marche aussi entre deux invocateurs ou entre deux avatars. Et les avatars les plus âgés ou les mieux entraînés réussissent généralement à complètement intégrer ce canal dans leur mode de perception. Ils perçoivent automatiquement les émotions des invocateurs et des avatars en face d'eux même si la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

- En gros j'oublie tout de suite les parties de poker quand je suis avec des avatars ?

- C'est à double tranchant. Tu pourrais aussi percevoir leurs émotions. Ça peut rendre les parties intéressantes.

- Plus sérieusement, si j'avais l'impression d'arriver à savoir facilement si t'étais de bonne humeur ou pas, ou si tu te faisais royalement chier sans même que tu dises rien... ?

- C'est grâce à l'empathie oui. Après ça ne reste que de l'empathie, on peut pas lire dans les pensées.

- Et influencer les autres ?

- Indirectement. Si tu déprimes je ne vais pas pouvoir t'envoyer des ondes de bonheur pour chasser ta déprime. Mais si tu es stressé pendant que moi je suis calme, mon calme peut avoir un effet apaisant pour toi. Ça peut être un désavantage aussi, si on est tous les deux stressés, nos stress peuvent rebondir l'un sur l'autre et s'accentuer. Mais bon ça c'est le genre de truc qui peut arriver même sans notre empathie particulière. L'empathie telle que les autres êtres humains la possèdent peut avoir exactement le même effet. C'est juste un phénomène plus développé chez les avatars et les invocateurs.

- Ok, je crois que j'ai bien saisi le concept.

Mathieu s'approcha d'Anna pour l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre pour se rassurer aussi bien l'un que l'autre que leur couple n'avait pas pâti des révélations des dernières heures. Un baiser qui rappela néanmoins à Mathieu que la nuit précédente c'était Antoine qu'il embrassait…..

La nuit se passa calmement. Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner somptueux, Sébastien les réunit tous dans le salon.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très, répondit Antoine. Et merci d'avoir pensé à nous trouver des affaires.

- Mais de rien. Alors je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce qui va vous attendre pendant votre séjour parmi nous. Vous allez rencontrer un certain nombre de personnes, toutes des avatars qui vont vous expliquer tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir sur votre nature et vos pouvoirs. Il y aura de phases de tests et d'entraînements, des explications au long cours, mais surtout nous allons beaucoup discuter. Nous allons organiser des sessions de paroles collectives et individuelles qui ne seront pas sans vous rappeler des séances avec un psychologue.

A ces mots Mathieu et ses avatars se renfrognèrent, allant jusqu'à laisser échapper couinement, gémissement ou grognement, selon les cas.

- Je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'allez pas suivre une psychothérapie ou une analyse. Cependant je tiens à souligner qu'une invocation, même une invocation d'un invocateur actif, contient sa part de traumatisme aussi bien pour les avatars que l'invocateur. Nous avons constaté au fil des siècles que le meilleur moyen de dépasser ce traumatisme reste la parole et l'échange. Je sais que cela ne sera pas toujours agréable mais je vous invite à profiter pleinement de la chance de pouvoir discuter avec des personnes qui comprennent ce que vous êtes et ce que vous ressentez parce qu'ils ont vécu une expérience sensiblement similaire. N'oubliez pas que nous passons beaucoup de temps à ne pas être complètement honnête avec le monde qui nous entoure, ce genre d'échange nous est donc précieux. Mais tout de suite nous allons commencer par la base, c'est-à-dire le code de conduite des avatars.

Sébastien leur réexpliqua ce qu'Anna leur avait dit la veille. Anna ayant été assez claire, ils n'apprirent rien de vraiment nouveau. Puis il fut temps de rencontrer d'autres avatars et de commencer les tests sur les pouvoirs du Hippie, du Geek, du Patron et du Panda.

Ces tests permirent de mieux définir le pouvoir des avatars et aussi de tempérer l'enthousiasme d'Anna sur leur aspect peu destructeur.

Le Panda et le Hippie avait un pouvoir assez proche dans l'idée même si la manifestation était différente. Dans les deux cas il s'agissait de subjuguer. Le Panda grâce à son chant (qui fut comparé au chant des sirènes par Sébastien), grâce à la fumée d'un psychotrope (dont la composition n'était celle d'aucune drogue connue) pour le Hippie. Là où le chant du Panda accaparait totalement l'attention de son auditoire allant jusque le plonger dans la transe, la fumée du Hippie rendait l'esprit des personnes exposées perméables aux suggestions du Hippie. Des pouvoirs dangereux à long terme si des personnes y étaient régulièrement exposées (le Hippie ou le Panda auraient pu devenir des gourous sans problème), mais relativement bénins quoique très efficaces en situation de combat.

Le pouvoir du Patron était plus inquiétant. Le Patron pouvait, d'une simple pression de ses mains, agir directement sur le système nerveux de quelqu'un, infligeant douleur ou plaisir selon l'intensité qu'il souhaitait. Le Patron, en poussant son pouvoir à l'extrême, pouvait tuer quelqu'un, mais c'était surtout un pouvoir vicieux destiné à faire souffrir, voire à complètement briser l'esprit d'une personne. Néanmoins, si c'était le pouvoir rêvé pour un tortionnaire, dans un combat il révélait certaines limites, puisque le Patron était obligé de toucher sa victime et qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser au maximum que deux personnes à la fois.

Le pouvoir le plus effrayant était incontestablement celui du Geek, qui n'avait montré qu'une petite étendue de ses capacités lors du combat contre la première brigade. Le Geek n'était pas seulement capable de prendre la contrôle de la barre d'énergie d'une personne, il pouvait prendre le contrôle de toutes les fonctions vitales, qui se manifestaient sous la forme de barres de vie, et d'amener ces barres à zéro. En clair le Geek pouvait tuer, en quelques instants, plusieurs personnes à distance.

Les avatars ressortirent moroses de cette batterie de test. Même le Patron qui savait depuis longtemps qu'il représentait la part la plus sombre de Mathieu n'était pas forcément ravi de voir exposer ce qu'il y avait de plus abjecte chez lui. C'était une chose d'aimer choquer, de se délecter de l'effet qu'avait son aplomb sur les autres et de se sentir l'assurance, voire l'insouciance, de celui qui sait qu'il sera se défendre en cas de soucis, s'en était une autre de se voir comparer à un tortionnaire.

Et l'attitude de Mathieu n'avait rien arrangé. Le Geek avait failli fondre en larme en voyant le regard effrayé de leur créateur. Remarquant la détresse de l'avatar, Anna donna un coup de coude à Mathieu pour lui signifier de se reprendre.

Mathieu comprit le massage et s'approcha du Geek. A cours de mot sur le moment, il prit le Geek dans ses bras et essaya de le réconforter comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Mathieu se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Anna sur le lien d'empathie tenta de calmer son cerveau en ébullition. Au fond Mathieu n'avait pas peur de ses avatars, il était plutôt effrayé de constater ce qu'il avait créé. D'une façon ou d'une autre il était la raison (l'origine), de pouvoirs capables d'annihiler le jugement, la conscience, la raison et la vie d'autrui. Il ne pensait pourtant pas posséder une telle haine et un tel mépris envers ses congénères.

Après un déjeuner pris en silence, Sébastien leur présenta Marie, l'avatar qui allait s'occuper de diriger le groupe de parole collective. Marie avait plus de 600 ans. La psychanalyse n'était pas encore née qu'elle aidait déjà les avatars et les invocateurs à avoir une meilleur connaissance d'eux-mêmes et de leurs problèmes. On pouvait donc affirmer sans se tromper que Marie avait une certaine expérience.

Elle savait que la réaction des avatars et de Mathieu à la découverte de leur pouvoir était plus qu'encourageante. C'est pour cela qu'elle incita Anna à raconter sa réaction qui fut elle jubilatoire quand elle avait passé le même genre de test plus de 150 ans plus tôt. Marie fit remarquer que le chemin qui attendait le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek et le Panda était donc moins long que celui qu'avait dû parcourir Anna.

Marie demanda aussi son avis sur la matinée à Antoine. Un point de vue extérieur était assez rare dans ce type de session et Marie aimait en profiter quand l'occasion se présentait quel que soit l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur le groupe.

Antoine admit qu'il avait surtout été impressionné. Impressionné par la puissance des avatars mais encore plus impressionné, avec le recul, sur la façon dont ils s'étaient débrouillés face à la première brigade.

Marie nota qu'Antoine parlait aux avatars mais qu'il regardait très fréquemment l'invocateur et que c'était surtout sur Mathieu que les paroles d'Antoine eurent un impact. Les avatars, eux, avaient été plus sensibles à ce qu'Anna avait partagé avec eux. Antoine serait de toute évidence un soutien pour Mathieu, ce qui était une bonne chose car vu le nombre restreint d'invocateurs en vie en ce moment, Mathieu ne pourrait en rencontrer un que d'ici quelques semaines.

Les sentinelles étaient aptes à aider aussi bien les invocateurs que les avatars, mais la relation entre un avatar et un invocateur n'était jamais tout à fait neutre et n'avait jamais cette qualité de pair à pair comme pouvait l'être une relation entre avatars. Etre un invocateur au milieu de plusieurs avatars pouvait créer une distance inconsciente. Antoine pourrait certainement l'aider à ce moment-là.

Voyant le petit groupe rasséréné, Marie décida de s'attaquer à un sujet qui risquait de fâcher car il touchait au cœur même de l'identité des avatars.

- Patron, Geek, Hippie, Panda, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Quel est votre nom ?

- Ba vous venez de les dire, répondit le Geek.

- Non, Panda, Hippie, Geek et Patron ne sont pas des noms. Ce sont des surnoms tout au mieux et essentiellement ce sont des caractéristiques.

- Pour vous peut-être, répondit le Patron. Mais c'est nos noms. Et franchement c'est pas pire que certains noms débiles qu'infligent des parents à leurs enfants. Si vous les aimez pas, ce n'est pas notre problème.

- La question n'est pas d'aimer ou pas. Mathieu vous ne leur avait jamais donné de nom ? Vous ne les avez définis autrement que par ce qui les caractérise ?

- Le Patron c'est le Patron, le Hippie c'est le Hippie, le Geek c'est le Geek et le Panda c'est le Panda. C'est assez clair comme façon de les appeler, c'est eux.

- Plus exactement c'est ce qu'ils sont, ou plutôt ce qu'ils ont été pendant qu'ils étaient à l'abri dans votre esprit. Ce qui est quelque chose d'important à savoir sur soi-même. Mais j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à une question légèrement similaire mais pourtant différente. Qui sont-ils Mathieu ? Et je vous pose la même question Panda, Patron, Geek et Hippie. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous faire cracher ? Qu'on est des avatars ? dit le Patron

- Vous êtes des avatars oui, mais là encore c'est ce que vous êtes. D'ailleurs vous remarquerez que nous venons d'apporter une seconde réponse tout aussi correct que la première à la question qu'êtes-vous. Mathieu, _qui_ êtes-vous ?

- Euh… Mathieu Sommet, répondit-il sur un ton hésitant.

- Et qu'êtes-vous ?

- Un homme de 26 ans. Un invocateur, un youtuber…..

- Et certainement bien d'autres choses encore. Voyez-vous la différence entre un nom et une caractéristique ? Un nom est le moyen de mettre une appellation simple sur le concept complexe de l'identité. Et cette identité va être composée de plusieurs caractéristiques. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous gardiez cette question de qui êtes-vous en tête, parce qu'un jour, Hippie, Patron, Geek et Panda, il faudra que vous puissiez y répondre.

Sur ces mots, Marie libéra le groupe. Anna avait des choses à voir avec Sébastien mais les autres se retrouvèrent à vaquer dans la bâtisse et ses environs. La maison possédait une salle de détente très bien équipée. Le Patron squatta la table de billard, le Panda se cala dans un fauteuil et sortie son iPod, et le Geek s'appropria la console de salon. Le Hippie, lui, préféra aller faire un tour dans les bois. De son côté Mathieu s'installa sur le perron pour fumer une clope et il fut bientôt rejoint par Antoine qui avait fait un tour par la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

- Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux de toi, dit Antoine après quelques instants de silence. Ok t'es pas un avatar avec des supers pouvoirs badass mais invocateur c'est a quand même un peu classe.

- Bof, c'est pas super différent que d'être parent. Sauf que tu prends direct en pleine gueule tes erreurs d'éducation. Mais bon je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que d'être un rien du tout comme toi.

- Je suis peut-être un rien du tout mais moi au moins je suis le boss final des internets.

- Plus pour longtemps, je viens de multiplier par 4 ma force de frappe. On va détrôner les Lolcats et toi tu ne seras qu'une pierre sur le chemin qu'on écartera d'une pichenette.

- Dans tes rêves. S'il le faut je ferais même une alliance avec la télé pour te barrer le passage.

- Traitre ! Vil suppôt de bisounours décérébré.

- Tout à fait. Et une fois que j'aurais conquis le monde j'imposerais une heure de câlin par jour, tous les aliments devront être fait à base de guimauve et plus personne n'aura le droit de faire la gueule dans le métro.

- Mais… mais c'est dégueulasse !

- Hé, tu parles au grand maître des bisounours là. Mais t'inquiète pas je te garderais une petite place au pied de mon trône. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un fort potentiel de peluche.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la peluche ?

Mathieu s'alluma une seconde clope.

- Tu crois que je devrais leur trouver des prénoms ? reprit-il en passant du coq à l'âne.

- Ba j'sais pas, ils sont peut-être assez grands pour s'en trouver un tout seul non ? Au fait techniquement ils ont 3 jours, mais en réalité ils ont quel âge ?

- 32 ans pour le Patron, 26 pour le Panda, 24 pour le Hippie et 17 ans trois quart pour le Geek. Mais bon c'est pas très important ça, normalement un nom c'est quelque chose qu'on nous donne, pas quelque chose qu'on choisit soi-même.

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais leur demander en fait. Tu verras bien ce qu'ils te disent.

- C'est vrai que c'est encore le plus simple. Au fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, je t'assure que trouve tout ça sérieusement cool.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais et puis me dis pas que tu kiffes pas un minimum d'être invocateur. Tu les aimes tes avatars.

- Bon ok j'admets que c'est pas forcément désagréable… Ouais en fait c'est vrai que c'est cool.

Mathieu descendit les marches du perron et s'avança vers les bois.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Antoine

- Je vais chercher le Hippie, je reviens.

Mathieu retrouva le Hippie au bout de 10 minutes. Il le ramena à la bâtisse et ils rejoignirent les autres avatars et Antoine dans la salle de détente. Mathieu réussi à convaincre le Patron de lâcher le billard pour se lancer dans une partie de fléchette avec lui, le Hippie et Antoine. Quand il vit qu'il avait capté l'attention du Panda et du Geek, il les invita à se joindre à eux. Quand ils en eurent marre que le Patron les batte à plat couture, Antoine dénicha un Time's Up dans le placard. Le Patron se fit prier mais fini par accepter de jouer, le Geek et le Panda étaient à fond, et le Hippie qui les fit mourir de rire lors de la première manche, se révéla un concurrent redoutable sur les phases suivantes où il se servit des associations absurdes mais marquantes qu'il avait créé pour faire deviner les mots à son épique au plus vite.

Quand Anna vint les chercher pour leur annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger, elle les trouva d'excellente humeur et le dîner fut nettement plus animé que le déjeuner.

Les jours suivant une routine s'installa. Le matin, ils avaient droit à de longues litanies sur l'histoire et la philosophie des sentinelles avant de passer à des séances d'entrainement. Las avatars s'entraînaient avec leur pouvoir pendant que Mathieu s'entraînait à maîtriser son empathie. Le début de l'après-midi était consacré à des séances de parole collectives ou individuelles. Enfin individuel n'était pas toujours le mot adéquate. Mathieu, très investit dans la progression de ses avatars, passait souvent d'un entretien à l'autre. Au fur et à mesure de ces séances c'était toute l'histoire des avatars qui était mise à jour et aussi celle de Mathieu.

L'histoire du Patron était assez simple mais sa relation avec Mathieu était la plus complexe. Gamin, préférant traîner avec ses potes dans la rue plutôt que de rester chez lui à faire ses devoirs, il avait fait les 400 coups. Chef de bande naturel, il s'était fait bagarreur quand sa petite stature était devenue un désavantage pour se faire respecter à l'adolescence. N'ayant jamais brillé lors de sa scolarité, le Patron s'était vite retrouvé à enchaîner les petits boulots au black pour des mecs plus ou moins clean. Il avait assez de fric pour passer du bon temps avec ses potes et sa meuf. Et il mettait de côté pour se casser aux states. Ça lui suffisait.

Sauf qu'un jour il avait attendu que sa meuf le rejoigne en vain. En rentrant chez lui, il s'aperçut que toutes ses économies avaient disparu. Sa meuf et son meilleur pote s'étaient tirés ensemble en lui chourant tout ce qu'il avait mis de côté. Dégoûté et amer il n'avait pas dessoûlé pendant une semaine. Puis il s'était ressaisi, il avait retrouvé la trace des deux fuyards, avait injurié copieusement son ex, défoncé méthodiquement la gueule de son ancien pote et avait récupéré son dû. Le Patron ne faisant pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, se mit à fréquenter assidûment les putes et tint tout le monde à distance avec une attitude provocatrice et agressive qu'il savait émailler de vrais coup de sang à l'occasion, histoire que toute monde se rappelle bien qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher sinon on le trouvait.

Enfin ça c'était la dernière histoire, celle qu'il avait mise au point avec Mathieu quelque mois plus tôt. Avant il avait été tour à tour tueur à gage, psychopathe, parrain de la mafia. Ami, grand frère, protecteur, le Patron était le fantasme immature de puissance de Mathieu. Mathieu avait adoré le Patron, mais il l'avait haï aussi. Haï de ne pas exister pour de vrai, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider et de le laisser n'être qu'une lamentable tête de turc. Et puis les années passant, ayant de moins en moins besoin de lui, Mathieu s'était mis à mépriser le fait qu'il avait eu besoin de se créer un ami imaginaire. Il s'était trouvé ridicule d'avoir accordé autant d'importance à ce qui n'était qu'un petit caïd minable de seconde zone même pas réel. Mais pour autant Mathieu n'avait jamais détruit le Patron, il l'avait simplement remisé avec les souvenirs les moins heureux de son adolescence. Et quand Mathieu avait lancé son émission, c'est le Patron qu'il avait appelé à la rescousse. Oui il était toujours la part obscure de Mathieu, mais transformer en étendard de son humour noir. C'était drôle et jubilatoire. Au-delà de ça le Patron était l'audace, la liberté et la confiance de Mathieu. Le pouvoir du Patron était le dernier vestige de l'ancien ami imaginaire, du vieux fantasme vengeur presque dépassé mais jamais assouvi. C'était la marque de leur histoire tumultueuse à tous les deux.

Le Geek avait une histoire qui aurait pu être celle de Mathieu et à ce titre il avait la position la moins confortable. Adolescent renfermé, préférant s'échapper dans les chimères des jeux vidéo que d'affronter le monde réel, il avait été maltraité par ses camarades de classes. A bout, il avait voulu changer, il avait voulu su faire accepter. Les autres avait compris son manège et l'avait laissé se ridiculiser. Il était leur larbin mais peu à peu les violences à son égard avaient diminué. Et puis un petit nouveau était arrivé dans la classe, un petit gros intello à lunette. Il était devenu la nouvelle victime des brimades des autres élèves. Non seulement le Geek ne l'avait pas aidé, mais pour briller aux yeux de ses camarades, pour enfin faire partie de la bande, il avait participé à la curée. Comme les autres il lui avait craché dessus, comme les autres il l'avait humilié, comme les autres il l'avait frappé. Et un jour ils avaient été trop loin, ils avaient dérapé et le petit gros s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Horrifié, le Geek avait pris conscience de ce qu'il était devenu.

Ne sachant comment s'excuser, ni comment arranger les choses, le Geek pris de nouveau ses distances avec ses camarades. Inconsciemment il accentua toutes les caractéristiques qui avaient fait de lui un paria. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il redevint un souffre-douleur. Et ce fut un soulagement pour le Geek qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de faire face à sa culpabilité. Victime permanente pour expier sa faute. Etre victime pour être sûr de ne jamais redevenir un bourreau.

Le Geek était la mise en garde permanente de Mathieu. Le pouvoir du Geek était assez puissant pour avoir le droit de vie et de mort absolu sur ses adversaires. Mathieu qui, plus sa plume s'acérait et sa notoriété grandissait, plus il pouvait virtuellement réduire en miette un pauvre clampin qui n'avait parfois commis comme seul faute que de s'exposer aux yeux de tous. Mathieu se devait d'être vigilant, de veiller à ne pas franchir certaines lignes. Il devait garder le contrôle s'il ne voulait pas devenir un connard courant après le fric et la célébrité, un pourri de plus profitant d'un système tout aussi pourri. C'est pour cela que Mathieu était toujours aussi dur avec le Geek, c'était sa façon d'être dur avec lui-même, alors qu'au fond il l'adorait ce gamin qui ferait de grande chose une fois qu'il aurait grandi.

Le Hippie avait de loin l'histoire la plus tragique. Ses parents, des anciens babacool, travaillaient tous les deux dans l'humanitaire et ils traînaient leur gamin derrière eux de mission en mission. Ses parents évoluaient dans ce milieu depuis assez longtemps pour avoir perdu leurs illusions. Ils avait vu une misère qui ne diminuait pas, au mieux qui se déplaçait. Ils avaient vu des gouvernements corrompus et des ONG se lancer dans des pratiques douteuses. Ils avaient vu des rapaces de tout poil se servant cyniquement et sans vergogne des ressources nées des milliers de bonnes volontés. Mais ils refusaient de baisser les bras, ils refusaient d'arrêter de croire à un monde meilleur, ils refusaient de s'en laver les mains et de rentrer mener une petite vie confortable en France. Et puis un jour, lors d'une mission de distribution de denrées alimentaires, le Hippie qui avait alors 14 ans, avait vu une milice débarquer dans leur camp. Sans une explication, les fusils prêts à tirer, ils avaient embarqué le chef de la mission et ses parents. Le Hippie ne les avait jamais revus. Il avait été rapatrié en France et confié à la garde de son oncle et sa tante. La tante harcela l'état français mais n'eut jamais que des réponses évasives sur le sort de sa sœur et son beau-frère. Elle essaya bien d'alerter les médias mais elle n'y avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'échos, tout juste un ou deux entrefilets noyés sous le flot de nouvelles tellement plus croustillantes et vendeuses.

Devant tant d'indifférence, le Hippie compris qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir perpétuer la mémoire de ses parents. Il s'intéressa très vite à la politique. Dès qu'il le put, il devint un militant dans des mouvances gauchistes. Mais il déchanta au fur et mesure. Ce n'était pas les discours qui ne lui convenaient pas, c'était le peu de portée de leurs moyens d'actions. Il refusait d'être celui qui tournerait le dos au rêve de ses parents (un rêve qui était aussi le sien) d'un monde meilleur, d'un système plus juste, mais sa lucidité ne lui faisait entrevoir aucun moyen viable pour arriver à réaliser ce rêve. Désemparé, il retourna à la source, celle qui avait abreuvé ses parents, le mode de vie hippie. Peace and love… and cannabis. Oui il se perdait dans les paradis artificiels plus que de raison et c'était certainement une échappatoire, mais ça lui donnait la force d'attendre le jour où il saurait enfin comment transformer une utopie en réalité.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'après le Geek, il était celui qui avait le plus peur de son pouvoir. Convaincre d'une simple parole était la concrétisation inespérée de tous ses espoirs. Il savait que son pouvoir n'était ni plus moins qu'une forme de lavage de cerveau mais il ne pouvait nier que la tentation d'en faire une solution miracle à tous les maux du monde était là. Du coup il était particulièrement reconnaissant aux limites et aux cadres que les sentinelles étaient en train de leur fournir.

Mais ce qui l'aida le plus fut de comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour Mathieu. Son invocateur faisait partie d'une génération biberonnée au cynisme, rejeton d'une époque où avoir des idées, défendre un engament (peu importe lequel puisque que tous se valaient) était souvent perçu au mieux comme stupide au pire comme dangereux. Pourtant toute une frange de cette génération refusait de céder au fatalisme, refusait de croire que le model qu'on leur vendait en permanence était le seul possible. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire mais au moins ils pouvaient s'exprimer. C'était la seule arme qui leur restait et qui avait encore un sens pour le moment. Et après 3 saisons de SLG, Mathieu avait enfin osé se servir de la tribune qu'il s'était lui-même créé. Il ne sentait pas les moyens de se lancer dans de grandes analyses politiques fines et brillantes mais il pouvait manier l'humour et la satire. Tout comme le pouvoir du Hippie, Mathieu avait choisi de s'armer par la parole mais s'il espérait bien faire partager son message à l'occasion, cette parole n'avait rien de lobotomisant. Et le Hippie en tant que personnage de SLG faisait partie intégrante de cette parole. Son pouvoir en était une exacerbation malencontreuse.

Enfin il y avait le Panda qui comparé aux autres avait une histoire plutôt mignonne. Élevé dans un milieu très populaire, il s'était rendu compte très tôt que ses aspirations d'artiste en herbe ne seraient jamais comprises par sa famille et son entourage. Quand à ses 15 ans il avait annoncé qu'il voulait être musicien, tout ce que lui avait demandé son père c'était s'il voulait s'inscrire à la star ac ou la nouvelle star. Le Panda qui possédait l'orgueil de l'adolescence s'était outré que son père, qui au demeurant ne pensait pourtant pas à mal, veuille le comparer à ces immondes produits commerciaux aussitôt consommés aussitôt jetés. Même les candidats qui avaient un tant soit peu de talent à ses yeux se faisait laminer par le rouleau compresseur de ce cirque médiatique et foi de Panda (qu'il n'était pas encore), jamais il n'y mettrait les pieds.

Le Panda s'était acheté une guitare en mettant de côté l'argent qu'il gagnait en faisant du babysitting. Les seules connaissances techniques qu'il possédait en musique venaient de ses cours au collège, c'était assez maigre. Mais entre internet et des bouquins d'apprentissage il se mit à dompter peu à peu l'instrument. Il répétait sans relâche cassant copieusement les oreilles de sa famille. Il finit néanmoins par s'améliorer. Il osa même faire des démonstrations à ses amis. L'accueil fut loin d'être enthousiaste. Il ne recueillit que quelques « bof, ouais pas mal ». Le Panda se rendait bien compte qu'il avait besoin de travailler encore. Il ne ratait aucune occasion de parfaire sa culture musicale, il gratouillait assez pour retranscrire des mélodies, il avait une voix qui n'était pas dégueu et une oreille correcte. Il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour créer une musique à la hauteur de ses aspirations. Alors il continua de répéter mais il constatait bien qu'il ne progressait plus. Il aurait eu besoin de conseils et d'encouragements mais il ne savait pas où les trouver.

Et puis un jour, ses amis l'entraînèrent dans une convention. Bien décider à s'amuser, ils avaient tenu à se déguiser. Une de ses copines lui avait prêté un kigurumi. C'était certainement assez confortable pour dormir mais nettement moins pour déambuler dans des allées surchargées et surchauffées. Mais pris par l'ambiance, le Panda avait passé outre l'inconvénient. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un stand de karaoké. C'était des chansons japonaises et ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais poussé par ses amis il finit par prendre le micro. Il eut la bonne surprise de constater qu'il y avait une petite sélection de chanson en anglais. Pour délirer il choisit _Eyes of the Tiger_. Il y alla à fond, faisant le show sans se soucier du ridicule de la situation. Il fut surpris par la salve d'applaudissements qu'il reçut à la fin de sa prestation. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des gens enthousiastes après avoir chanté. Mieux, une nana vint même lui dire qu'il pourrait se lancer dans la chanson s'il travaillait un peu sa voix. Le Panda été né.

Inspiré par son expérience lors de la convention, il se met à se filmer en train de chanter dans son kigurumi et mis ses vidéos en ligne profitant de l'émergence de site comme Daily motion et YouTube. Il ne s'était pas trompé, le kigurumi attirait l'attention. Les réactions allaient de trop kawai à trop ridicule, mais cela ne le touchait pas, ce n'était que des critiques sur le kigurumi, pas sur lui. Le plus intéressant c'était la poignée de commentaires constructifs. Parfois il n'y en avait qu'un seul par vidéo mais il les guettait, avide de tout conseil ou nouvelle orientation. Il avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à progresser de nouveau. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte son costume devint son armure. Et peut-être que cette armure artistique était aussi une armure dans sa vie au quotidien. A ses 18 ans, il avait quitté le foyer familial et il avait mis au point un numéro de chansons rigolotes ou très populaires qui lui permettait d'être engagé pour animer des soirées ou des fêtes. Il cachetonnait juste assez pour vivre chichement pendant qu'il s'attelait à créer son œuvre.

Cinq ans plus tard il se sentait enfin prêt et il rechercha des bars où il pourrait donner ses premiers vrais concerts. Pour l'occasion il avait laissé le kigurumi chez lui. Excité à l'idée d'enfin exposer son art au monde, il fut cruellement déçu par les réactions qu'il obtint. On ne le hua pas non, quelque part ce fut pire il n'eut droit qu'à des applaudissements polis et distraits dans un brouhaha de conversations ininterrompues. Il n'intéressait personne, il était invisible et inaudible. Dévasté, le Panda se terra chez lui pendant une semaine. Il avait une seconde date à honorer. Il ne trouva le courage de s'y rendre qu'en enfilant son kigurumi. Il chanta exactement les mêmes chansons. Et à sa stupéfaction, s'il n'eut pas droit à une grand ovation, il récolta des applaudissements nettement plus nourris et sincères que la semaine précédente. Le chanteur comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé. Le Panda n'était pas un outil qui lui permettait de développer son art, il était partie intégrante de sa création artistique. A partir de là, il s'acheta un stock de kigurumi et décida ne plus quitter la peau de son personnage. Il était un artiste et dans cette optique il trouvait tout à fait logique de devenir le Panda.

Le parallèle était tellement évident avec Mathieu qu'il aurait été presque inutile de le formuler, après tout il était assez parlant que de tous ses avatars, le Panda soit celui qui correspondait le plus à l'idée d'un alter ego. Mathieu qui n'était pas contre refaire de la scène ou des courts métrages mais seulement en pratique amateur. Mathieu qui disait ne pas se considérer comme chanteur mais qui ne ratait pas une occasion de pousser la chansonnette, en point d'en faire une tradition annuelle et un rendez-vous à chaque fin d'épisode. Mathieu qui faisait tout pour donner une tournure de plus en plus artistique à ses émissions mais qui se dédouanait d'avoir des ambitions d'artiste. Le Panda c'était incontestablement la fibre artistique de Mathieu, celle qu'il n'osait pas encore exposer fièrement mais qu'il ne cessait de nourrir. Quant au pouvoir du Panda c'était tout bêtement l'envie poussée à l'extrême de voir son art atteindre le public, le toucher, le bouleverser.

Ces histoires, Mathieu et chacun des avatars les connaissait déjà. Cependant avoir pris le temps de les raconter et de les lier sans équivoque à la personnalité de Mathieu avait permis à ce dernier et à ses avatars d'être plus sereins. Chacun avait compris que pour Mathieu elles étaient l'aboutissement d'un processus et le signe de l'acquisition d'une certaine maturité. Dans le même temps pour les avatars, aussi importantes soient-elles, elles n'étaient que le point d'origine. Ils avaient encore tout à construire que ce soit au niveau de leur relation entre eux, de leur relation avec Mathieu ou de leur relation au monde. Mais ils allaient pouvoir avancer à partir d'une base claire et précise.

Les jours passaient et les sources de tensions possibles entre Mathieu et ses avatars disparaissaient une à une. Tant mieux d'ailleurs parce qu'à côté de ça l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus électrique dans la grande bâtisse des sentinelles.


	6. Amour quand tu nous tiens

**6. Amour quand tu nous tiens….**

Entre les entraînements et les séances de paroles, Antoine, Mathieu et ses doubles côtoyaient une dizaine d'avatars sans compter Sébastien et Anna. Au début ils ne les voyaient que pendant leurs séances de travail mais au bout de trois jours ils se mirent à partager leur repas et à les rejoindre fréquemment lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de détente. Les rapports entres les sentinelles et les nouveaux avatars et leur invocateur avaient débuté de façon courtoise et professionnelle pour évoluer vers des relations courtoises et amicales. Du moins en surface.

Plus le temps passait, plus Antoine et Mathieu ressentait une tension diffuse. Rien de vraiment agressif mais Antoine et Mathieu sentaient qu'il se jouait quelque chose entre les avatars qui leur échappaient. Antoine qui avait l'avantage d'avoir un point de vue extérieur se rendit compte que Mathieu était le centre involontaire de ses légères frictions entre les avatars. En fait Antoine fini par percuter que les avatars finissaient tous par graviter autour de Mathieu, toujours une question à lui poser, une anecdote à lui raconter, un divertissement à lui proposer. Si Antoine ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite c'était parce le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek, le Panda et Anna venaient à tour de rôle s'immiscer dans ces apartés, et que les sentinelles acceptaient volontiers de faire glisser leur attention de Mathieu aux autres. Mais cet étrange ballet, qui se répétait plusieurs fois par jour, semblait dresser des lignes de fronts entre les sentinelles d'un côté, les avatars de Mathieu et Anna de l'autre.

Après avoir constaté le phénomène, Antoine en avait fait part à Mathieu. Une fois prévenu Mathieu fit plus attention à ses interactions avec les avatars et il constata qu'Antoine avait vu juste. Il décida d'aborder le sujet en privé avec Sébastien.

- Ah, dit Sébastien, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Anna ne vous l'a pas expliqué ? Pourtant je croyais qu'elle vous avait dit comment nous pouvions être sûr d'avoir repéré un invocateur actif.

- Elle m'a parlé du lien d'empathie oui.

- Hum, je crains qu'elle ne vous ait pas tout dit alors. Mathieu vous savez que les invocateurs actifs sont notre plus gros point d'affrontement avec les armées ?

- Oui. Et vous m'avez aussi dit que presque tous les invocateurs acceptent de rejoindre vos rangs en tant que consultant, si je me souviens bien.

- Exactement. Vous pensez peut-être que c'est parce que le invocateurs sont particulièrement sensibles à notre cause, et c'est en parti la raison. Mais il faut aussi reconnaître aussi que nous sommes particulièrement accommodants avec les invocateurs. Nous vous offrons des conditions d'embauche plus qu'idéales. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons terriblement besoin des invocateurs dans certaines circonstances. Vous avez une facilité à travailler avec les avatars, à approcher même les plus sauvages d'entre eux, que n'ont pas les autres sentinelles.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous réagissons instinctivement à votre pouvoir d'invocateur. Ce n'est pas une question d'empathie puisque les avatars sont capables de lier des liens empathiques entre eux. Les invocateurs sont notre pièce manquante, celle que nous n'avons jamais pu connaître ou celle que nous avons perdu trop tôt dans notre vie. Si nous n'y prenons pas garde nous pouvons nous laisser subjuguer par un invocateur comme un papillon de nuit se laisse subjuguer par une flamme. Bien sur les sentinelles ici présentes sont des avatars matures et expérimentés, tout à fait conscients du phénomène. Nous n'allons donc pas nous comporter comme des assoiffés trouvant de l'eau dans le désert mais plutôt comme des esthètes savourant l'occasion de déguster un grand cru.

- Ouais enfin dans les deux cas je suis là pour être consommé en somme.

- Quelque part oui. Enfin pas vous précisément mais ce sentiment de bien-être spécifique que nous ne trouvons qu'auprès des invocateurs actifs. Mais rassurez-vous, à notre niveau, ce n'est en rien dangereux, juste un de ces petits plaisirs de la vie qu'il serait idiot de dédaigner. Bien sûr nous sommes aussi là pour être à l'écoute de vos avatars. Il est compréhensible qu'ils soient réfractaires, dans cette période délicate où vous bâtissez votre relation, à l'idée que d'autres avatars cherchent à accaparer une trop grande partie de votre temps. Ce qui explique que nous nous reculons gracieusement quand ils nous indiquent que nous envahissons trop ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur prérogative.

- Ok. Mais alors dans un couple est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux cette euf… soif ?... que l'avatar ressent pour l'invocateur ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait l'être plus qu'autre chose. Après tout l'amour à des moyens autrement plus mystérieux que celui-là pour subjuguer les amants. Loin de moi l'idée de minimiser le danger que peut représenter aussi bien pour un invocateur que pour un avatar cette subjugation si elle devient hors de contrôle. Mais en l'occurrence, dans le cadre d'une relation amoureuse, elle n'est qu'un élément parmi d'autres qui peuvent soit servir de ciment soit devenir toxique, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Vous avez peut-être raison.

- Il se peut en effet. Mais laissons ça de côté. Puisque que vous êtes là je vais en profiter pour aborder un sujet beaucoup plus fâcheux. Je comptais vous parler dans la journée de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il s'avère beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu de négocier avec la division AVA. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que nous avons à faire à eux et ils ne se sont jamais révélés aussi opiniâtre. Il semblerait que le problème ne vienne pas de l'état-major mais plutôt de certaines agences gouvernementales. Ce qui est gênant car autant l'armée respecte un certain code de conduite et ne trouve qu'un intérêt limité à recruter par la force ou la menace excessive, autant des agences plus obscures n'ont pas les mêmes scrupules.

- Ma famille est en danger ?

- Et bien… oui, mais nous avons pris les mesures de précautions qui s'imposaient. Nous les protégeons ainsi que la famille de Monsieur Daniel.

- Que peut-on faire ?

- Et bien pour le moment le plus sûr est encore que vous restiez parmi nous et de continuer à vous entraîner sérieusement vous et vos avatars. Votre séjour risque par contre de durer plus longtemps que prévu. De notre côté nous réfléchissons à un plan d'action que nous n'utilisons que très peu. Nous pensons à révéler votre existence à d'autres nations afin de les faire entrer dans un jeu diplomatique qui affaiblirait la position de l'état français face à la nôtre. Mais c'est un coup de poker qui pourrait tout aussi bien empirer votre situation. Nous allons encore attendre un peu, nous avons encore quelques cartouches avant d'en arriver là. Mais je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas très optimiste. Bien évidement nous vous demanderons votre permission avant de faire quoi que ce soit si nous devions en arriver à cette dernière alternative.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous les intéressons autant ?

- Vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ne jouent pas cartes sur table mais nous supposons que ce qui les intéresse vraiment sont les pouvoirs du Panda et du Hippie, et vous-même par ricochet car vous êtes potentiellement en mesure de donner naissance à d'autres avatars avec ce type de pouvoir. Les pouvoirs du Patron et du Geek sont impressionnants mais ils ne diffèrent pas tant que cela des pouvoirs d'autres avatars déjà dans leur rang. Ils ne justifieraient donc pas cette nouvelle âpreté dans les négociations.

- Oh… Et de notre côté on ne peut vraiment rien faire d'autre que de se terrer ici ?

- Vous ne vous terrez pas, vous vous préparez à une nouvelle vie. Et plus serez préparés plus il sera difficile à une volontiers tierce de vous imposer votre conduite. Rappelez-vous qu'au bout du compte nous avons pour but de vous donner la possibilité du choix. Si vous décidez librement de vous enrôler, je ne vous cache pas que nous serons déçus, mais nous accepterons cette décision dans la mesure où par la suite, vous et vos avatars respectez les règles essentielles de notre organisation. Et au passage, il faut vous préparer aussi à l'éventualité que vous et vos avatars choisissiez des chemins différents. C'est sur cela que vous devez vous concentrer.

- Certes…

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pouvez faire ceci dit pour nous aider à vous laisser la marge de manœuvre nécessaire afin d'effectuer un choix éclairé. Augmentez votre popularité sur internet. En soit ce n'est bien sûr pas suffisant mais plus vous serez visible, plus ce que vous pourriez faire de cette visibilité pourra compter dans nos négociations.

- Un million d'abonnés sur YouTube c'est trop juste ?

- Disons que c'est un bon début.

- Vous savez on augmente sa popularité sur le net juste par ce qu'on le veut sur un claquement de doigts. J'ai mis plus de trois ans à atteindre le million d'abonnés. Et je peux même pas trop m'amuser à courir après les vues et les abonnés parce que vu ma position je vais y perdre la popularité que j'ai déjà, du moins à court terme. Ça me semble contre-productif.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous puissiez faire pour capitaliser sur votre popularité actuelle ?

- Avec du temps si, mais dans l'immédiat pour peser sur la négociation en cours…..

Mathieu s'interrompit. En y réfléchissant il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire…..

- Vous venez d'avoir une idée ? demanda Sébastien.

- Une esquisse d'idée plutôt. Il faut que j'en parle avec Antoine.

Cela mit fin à la discussion et Mathieu ne perdit pas de temps à aller trouver Antoine. Après réflexion il prit l'initiative d'interrompre la séance d'entraînement de ses avatars et il alla aussi chercher Anna. Une fois tout le monde réuni il leur rapporta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sébastien.

- Et donc c'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Antoine. Notre crossover entre nos deux émissions ? Le problème c'est que d'un ça va surtout intéresser le public quoi nous suit déjà, de deux, on pourrait le tourner assez vite mais ça n'aurait pas de sens de le sortir maintenant par rapport à la trame qu'on a mis en place.

- Je sais bien et ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais.

- A quoi alors ?

- Au matoine.

- Euh t'es sur ? J'ai plus l'impression que ça n'intéresse que les fangirls et encore seulement une partie d'entre elles. C'est marrant mais bon je doute qu'on puisse conquérir les foule avec.

- Si on fait n'importe quoi c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on trouve un concept béton. Un concept qui excite assez les fangirls pour qu'elles fassent exploser les partages sur les réseaux sociaux. C'est forcément elles qui vont lancer le truc, si ça leur plait elles en sont vraiment capables. Et ce qui tombe bien c'est qu'on sait que le matoine peut indéniablement plaire à une partie d'entre elles. Mais après il faut que ça tienne assez la route pour vraiment attiser la curiosité des autres. Et il faut aussi que ce ne soit pas un projet trop long ou trop difficile à mettre en place.

- Y a une faille dans ton raisonnement, intervint le Panda. Tu comptes sur les fangirls pour lancer la machine mais tu oublies une chose. Personne ne prend les fangirls aux sérieux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout le monde se fout de leur gueule.

- Quand elles s'excitent pour de la merde oui. Ce qui met en rogne c'est quand des hordes hystériques offrent un succès injustifié au vu de la qualité fournie. Quand je parlais de concept béton je voulais dire entre autre qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit de la merde.

- En gros là tu veux qu'on trouve une recette miracle.

- Ouais. Alors des idées ?

Tout le monde se creusa les méninges. L'idée de lire des fanfictions matoine fut vite écartée. Trop confidentiel, trop destiné à être un clin d'œil aux fans pures et dures pour vraiment attirer d'autres publics. L'idée d'une mini websérie créée entièrement par leurs soins fut aussi écartée. Trop long et trop complexe à produire correctement même si niveau scénario les histoires que leur racontaient les sentinelles auraient pu leur fournir facilement de supers trames narratives.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Anna. Vous avez commencé à réorienter vos émissions pour y faire de la place à la fiction. Vous flirtez avec la forme de la websérie. Vous savez ce qui est le plus handicapant pour une websérie ?

- Un scénario bidon ? dit Mathieu.

- Non. Un mauvais jeu d'acteur. Vous pouvez avoir un super scénario, de bons dialogues, une réalisation qui a de la gueule vu les moyens à votre disposition, si les acteurs sont mauvais ça casse tout.

- Oui et alors ? Tu insinues qu'on ne joue pas bien ?

- J'ai pas dit ça. Par contre ça ne peut pas faire de mal de travailler cet aspect en particulier. Du coup vous voulez augmentez votre niveau sur ce point pour faire gagner encore plus de qualité à vos émission. Vous me suivez jusque-là ?

- Euh oui.

- Sauf que le jeu d'acteur c'est typiquement quelque chose qui se travaille sous le regard d'autrui, y a pas d'autre moyen pour jauger de l'impact d'une prestation. Vous pourriez bien évidemment prendre des cours de comédie et d'ailleurs c'est peut-être quelque chose que vous envisagez mais en attendant vous avez une idée un peu plus fun. Et qui va vous permettre d'avoir des retours quasi immédiats et qui, en plus, va faire plaisirs à certaines fans. Vous allez rejouer les grandes histoires d'amour. Et là vous commencer par Roméo et Juliette.

- Euh Shakespeare c'est pas un peu trop haut comme niveau ? Et puis c'est un boulot de malade de monter une pièce.

- Vous n'allez pas rejouer toute la pièce. Juste le passage du coup de foudre pendant la scène du bal et la scène du balcon. Et il n'y aura pas de mise en scène, pas d'accessoire, pas de costume et pas de décor. Juste le jeu pur. Ce qui j'en conviens est un défi de taille. Vous avez lu la pièce ?

- J'ai vu le film, dit Antoine.

- On avait été voir la pièce quand j'étais au lycée, dit Mathieu.

- Donc vous n'avez pas lu la pièce. Ce qui est une bonne idée en fait parce que sur le papier le coup de foudre et leurs grandes déclarations de la scène du balcon, faut vraiment faire un bel effort d'imagination pour y croire. Sans mise en scène et sans un jeu d'acteurs, les répliques tombent à plat. Du coup c'est vrai que c'est un défi d'être assez crédible pour qu'on croit à ce qu'une heure plus tard ils vont mourir par amour, mais en même temps ça laisse beaucoup d'espace pour créer sa propre version.

- Tu veux vraiment que l'un d'entre nous joue Juliette sans costume ? demanda Antoine.

- Oui et si c'est Mathieu qui prend le rôle de Juliette sans modification de voix non plus.

- Euh c'est pas un peu aller droit dans le mur là quand même ? demanda Mathieu

- Un rôle féminin ne se résume pas à une jupe et une perruque. Ne pas avoir d'accessoire t'aideras à ne pas tomber dans la caricature, ce qui est pas mal d'ailleurs parce que s'il y a bien un point où t'es déjà très bon, c'est donner vie à des caricatures, donc ça te poussera à explorer d'autres facettes de ton jeu. Prend-le comme une excuse au personnage de la fille.

- Stop, intervint Antoine, c'est bien beau de distribuer les rôles, mais y a vraiment une chance que sa marche un truc comme ça, même si on part du principe qu'on va être incroyablement doué ? Ça reste assez particulier quand même comme concept, limite expérimentale.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut commencer par Roméo et Juliette, dit Anna. Tout le monde connait l'histoire donc ça n'a pas d'importance si on ne la montre pas en entier. Il faut juste que vous soyez crédibles dans vos rôles, l'imagination des fangirls fera le reste. Roméo et Juliette, c'est juste The histoire d'amour, si y a bien une histoire qui peut vous amener des fangirls autres que celles que vous avez déjà, c'est celle-là. Après vous enchaînez avec une autre histoire, on peut rester dans Shakespeare avec Benedict et Béatrice ou aller du coté de Jane Austen, avec Darcy et Elisabeth. Bon là normalement vous avez une bonne base de fangirls. A partir de là vous ciblez aussi les fanboys. Vous vous tournez vers les gros fandoms actuels. Vous continuez les histoires d'amour mais vous alternez avec des scènes cultes de de séries cultes comme Breaking Bad, Sherlock ou Games of Throne. Au final vous misez sur votre culture, celle dans laquelle vous évoluez déjà en étant des petites célébrités de YouTube. Bien sûr en parallèle vous continuer de sortir des épisodes de What The Cut et SLG histoire qu'il y ait bien un phénomène de vase communiquant et voilà.

- Euh à ce compte-là, vu le temps de ça va prendre pour réellement faire monter notre popularité, je me demande si on pourrait pas plutôt repartir sur l'idée d'une websérie, dit Mathieu. Au moins on n'éviterait la comparaison peu flatteuse avec des acteurs qui passent leur temps à rafler des Emmys. Rendre hommage à certaines scènes c'est toujours faisable mais rejouer des dialogues à l'identique, c'est chaud.

- J'sais pas, dit Anna, ça me semble toujours moins long qu'une websérie. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? demanda-telle aux avatars.

- Moi je pense que la potion miracle n'existe pas, dit le Panda. Qu'on fasse du matoine ou autre chose, y a pas moyens qu'on double ou triple notre nombres d'abonnés d'ici deux à trois semaines. Parce que c'est ça le délai, non ? C'est la fenêtre de temps sur laquelle on veut agir pour peser sur les négociations non ?

- Oui, surtout si on veut arrêter de se cloîtrer ici dans un laps de temps assez court pour qu'on n'ait pas trop d'explications à fournir à nos amis et à nos familles, répondit Mathieu.

- Alors quoi, du coup on fait rien ? demanda le Geek.

- Pas cool ça gros. Même si ça n'a pas l'impact qu'on espère, vaut mieux tenter quelque chose je trouve, dit le Hippie. C'est pas génial de laisser tout le travail aux sentinelles.

- Oui mais bon, il fut être réaliste dit le Panda, au final c'est eux qui de toute manière vont nous sortir de la merde. On pouvait juste espérer donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais en aussi peu de temps on est bloqué. A mon avis on a plutôt intérêt à mettre le web de côté ses deux prochaines semaines et à s'entraîner comme des tarés.

- Et toi Patron, t'en penses quoi ? voulu savoir Mathieu.

- Moi j'aime bien l'idée d'Anna, dit le Patron après un instant de réflexion. A mon avis on ne va pas y gagner tant de vues et d'abonnés que ça mais on risque de sacrément se marrer. Je vous laisse le matoine par contre je le dis tout de suite moi je veux faire la scène où Heisenberg dit « I'm the one who knocks ».

- Ok, mais du coup si c'est juste pour s'amuser ou même juste pour améliorer notre jeu, le Panda n'a pas tort, dit Mathieu. On peut garder l'idée pour plus tard, quand on sera sortie de là.

- Non, dit le Hippie. Parce qu'on sait jamais, ça peut marcher. Si en plus ça nous amuse moi je dis, on le tente. Et puis c'est pas en devenant des machine de guerre qu'on va être plus préparé. On va juste péter les plombs parce que c'est pas nous.

- C'est vrai qu'on a pas franchement l'étoffe de super guerrier, admit le Panda, on n'a pas l'état d'esprit qui va avec. Ok, mais si on ne met pas de coté le web, on finit de tourner et de monter le prochain SLG avant.

- Vu ce qui nous reste à faire, je pense qu'on aura fini demain soir, dit Mathieu. Et de ton côté Antoine t'en es où de ton épisode ?

- Je suis loin d'avoir terminé le 36. En même temps si je sors l'épisode trop rapidement après le 35, je vais leur donner de mauvaises habitudes. Donc du coup on commence vraiment par Roméo et Juliette ?

- Oh que oui gamins. Les fangirls vont tremper leur slip. Elles vont se déchaîner sur des fics et des fanarts bien hardcore et je vais pouvoir refaire mon stock de porno.

- Comment on est passé de l'idée d'augmenter notre visibilité sur YouTube à celle de contribuer à la production de porno sur le net ? s'enquît Mathieu.

- Qui te dit que c'est pas lié gamin ? Et t'inquiète pas, la frigide, les fangirls vont aussi te fournir ta dose de fics avec des regards langoureux et de longues promenades sur la plage main dans la main devant un coucher de soleil rougeoyant.

- Je suis pas frigide, dit Mathieu.

- Je confirme, dit Anna.

- Anna !

- Ba quoi, t'es avatars sont au courant ils étaient avec nous à chaque fois jusqu'il y a pas longtemps. Et ne me dis pas que t'as jamais parlé avec Antoine de ce qu'on faisait au pieu.

- Ba pas tant que ça.

- Mais un peu quand même donc, le taquina Anna.

- Ok mais c'est pas une raison pour de chercher le Patron. Il est déjà assez infernal comme ça.

- Oh t'abuse là, ça fait au moins trois heures que j'ai pas proposé une orgie, rétorqua le Patron.

- Et je suis sûr que tu peux encore tenir 3 heures de plus, dit Mathieu. Bon du coup on dit qu'on commence après demain ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et c'est comme ça que deux jours plus tard, Antoine et Mathieu avait récupéré le texte de Roméo et Juliette sur le net (les joies du domaine public) et avait commencé à répéter. Ils étaient restés sur l'idée qu'Antoine interpréterait Roméo et Mathieu Juliette. Juste à cause de leur taille respective. Certes c'était cliché que la fille soit plus petite que le gars mais en l'occurrence c'était la seule aide visuelle sur laquelle ils allaient pouvoir compter. Un jour, peut-être quand ils auraient atteint un niveau de jeu suffisant, ils pourraient refaire cette scène en inversant les rôles et la boucle serait bouclée. Mais pour le moment ce jour leur paraissait bien lointain. Ils galéraient comme des malades avec le texte de Shakespeare.

Ils avaient beau connaitre leur texte par cœur, ils n'arrêtaient pas de bloquer sur les répliques, peut-être jolies, mais qui sonnaient bien datées à leurs oreilles. Mais le plus embêtant c'était qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le bon ton.

Ils s'en sauraient mieux sortis s'ils avaient pu partir vers l'humour ou la parodie, mais Anna leur avait rappelé que c'était le genre qu'ils maîtrisaient déjà le mieux et que donc qu'il serait nettement plus intéressant pour étendre leur palette qu'ils s'orientent vers une version sérieuse.

Anna qui tout comme ses avatars était très présente lors des répétitions. Autant Mathieu appréciait les remarques de ses avatars ou les moments où ils prenaient sa place ou celle d'Antoine pour essayer de trouver des solutions, autant le regard d'Anna le mettait mal à l'aise.

Avec toute cette histoire d'avatars, d'invocateurs et de sentinelles, Mathieu et Antoine n'avait pas tiré leur situation au clair. Mathieu ne pouvait juste plus se cacher que leurs échanges quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ressemblait méchamment à du flirt.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon lieu ou le bon moment pour réfléchir à ses sentiments amoureux. Déjà, Antoine était coupé de Cathy, ce qui l'empêcher de vraiment prendre en compte ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Ils étaient dans une situation tellement exceptionnelle que la maxime loin des yeux loin du cœur semblait faite pour l'occasion. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que lorsqu'il retournait à son quotidien habituel, Antoine ne retrouverait pas tout ce qui l'attachait à sa petite amie.

Et puis il y avait toujours Anna. Même sans Antoine, leur histoire serait de toute façon entrée dans une phase délicate avec les révélations qui s'enchaînaient sur la nature des avatars et des invocateurs. Leur relation n'allait pas pouvoir faire autrement que d'évoluer mais justement, Mathieu voulait leur laisser de temps de digérer ces changements et de voir comment leur couple pourrait s'y adapter…. ou pas.

Néanmoins devoir jouer un des couples les plus célèbres avec Antoine sous les yeux de sa petite amie… C'était assez perturbant pour venir rajouter une couche de difficulté supplémentaire à un exercice déjà loin d'être évident.

D'ailleurs après une répétition où Anna les avait fait reprendre encore et encore la scène du bal en insistant sur les baisers que s'échangeaient les deux personnages, Mathieu craqua et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Il avait besoin d'air.

- Bon ba je suppose qu'on va faire une pause alors, dit Anna perplexe devant la réaction de Mathieu.

Enfin perplexe, c'était à voir. Le Patron n'était pas convaincu de la sincérité d'Anna, mais alors pas du tout.

Le Patron décida d'aller la retrouver quelques heures plus tard histoire d'avoir une petite conversation. Il la trouva en train de peindre. Anna était vraiment une artiste et plutôt douée aux yeux du Patron. Il aimait beaucoup sa série du Temps Enfui. La dizaine de tableaux représentaient des scènes de la campagne d'autrefois (la période historique étant assez vague) et avaient au premier abord un aspect champêtre et bucolique avant qu'on ne se rende compte, en y regardant de plus près, que l'horreur et le grotesque hantaient ces toiles. L'exemple le plus frappant était certainement la toile intitulée Feu de Joie, qui de loin donnait l'impression de représenter les feux de la Saint Jean alors que de près on s'apercevait en fait que c'était la représentation d'un bûcher qui venait de brûler des personnes certainement accusées de sorcellerie.

Anna ne semblait pas avoir mentit quand elle disait qu'elle avait des idées pour continuer cette série. Elle avait représenté Antoine et Mathieu dans un champ après la moisson. Si de prime abord on avait l'impression qu'ils se baissaient pour ramasser une meule de foin, en observant plus attentivement on se rendait compte qu'ils étaient en train de trébucher dans leur fuite de quelque chose qui les effrayait si on en croyait l'expression sur leur visage.

- A quoi tu joues ? attaqua tout de go le Patron.

- A la même chose que toi je suppose.

- Non, ça, ça m'étonnerais.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas aussi malin que le crois, Patron. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment tout à l'âme humaine et aux sentiments.

- J'en comprends assez pour savoir que t'avais une idée derrière la tête quand tu as proposé qu'ils interprètent Roméo et Juliette.

- Je suis peut-être comme les fangirls, peut-être que ça m'excite d'imaginer mon mec avec un autre homme.

- Non. T'as cité tous tes fantasmes à Mathieu. Le plan à trois n'en fait pas parti.

- Oh tu sais bien que des fois c'est l'occasion qui fait le fantasme.

- Sauf que tu n'aurais pas ce fantasme en ce moment. Tu réagis aussi vite que nous si ce n'est plus quand les autres avatars lui tournent autour. Nous, tu nous supportes parce que tu n'as pas le choix et qu'on est quand même une partie de Mathieu. Mais avoue que tu n'as qu'une seule envie c'est de le garder rien que pour toi ton petit invocateur.

- Oh ça va, je ne suis pas un dragon possessif non plus.

- Ba tu vois, je me demande. Je te repose la question, à quoi tu joues ?

Anna soupira. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre au Patron. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de lui faire des confidences, ensuite parce que toute manière le Patron n'arriverait pas à la comprendre.

- Reviens dans 300 ans gamin, dit Anna au Patron, et peut-être que ça vaudra le coup que je te donne une réponse.

Le Patron se prit la pique d'Anna dans les dents et comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la jeune femme (enfin jeune femme, c'était façon de parler). Mais il était au moins sur maintenant qu'Anna tramait quelque chose. Il décida d'en parler au Hippie, au Geek et au Panda.

- Bon est d'accord qu'Anna cherche à foutre la merde avec son idée de Roméo et Juliette ?

- Ça n'a pas de sens, dit le Panda. C'est dans son couple qu'elle risque de foutre la merde.

- Peut-être qu'elle pense que Mathieu sera plus heureux avec Antoine, dit le Hippie.

- Mouais ça m'étonnerait qu'Anna soit le genre de personne à s'effacer bien gentiment, rétorqua le Patron.

- Elle cherche à prendre le contrôle d'une défaite pour remporter la guerre, dit le Geek.

- Développe gamin.

- Une guerre est constituée de plusieurs batailles. On dit souvent qu'on a perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Anna accepte de perdre une bataille, mais elle s'arrange pour que ça arrive de telle façon à être sûre de remporter la victoire à la fin.

- Ça n'a toujours aucun sens, dit le Panda. Comment elle peut être sûre de récupérer Mathieu une fois qu'il est avec Antoine ?

- Aucune idée, dit le Geek. Moi j'y comprends rien aux filles.

- En quoi ça nous concerne en fait ? demanda le Hippie. Que Mathieu soit avec Antoine ou avec Anna, il finira avec la personne qu'il aime le plus, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que ces leur histoires d'amour pas les nôtres, dit le Panda.

Décidément ils avaient décidé de tous le faire chier aujourd'hui. Puisque les autres le prenaient ainsi il allait régler le problème tout seul. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le Geek. Il ne connaissait pas les plans exacts d'Anna mais puisque pour le moment, ils œuvraient dans la même direction il allait en profiter et il allait reprendre la main. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky et se mit en quête de Mathieu. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque, assis dans un fauteuil à feuilleter un bouquin.

Pour que Mathieu en vienne à chercher à se distraire par la lecture c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tournait franchement pas rond. Le Patron se cala dans le fauteuil d'en face, et claqua les verres et la bouteille sur la table basse à leur côté. Mathieu releva la tête. Le Patron servit le whisky et tendit d'office un des deux verres à Mathieu.

- Bois gamin, et après on va discuter toi et moi.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Mathieu en prenant néanmoins le verre.

- Ils m'ont tous grillé les nerfs aujourd'hui donc tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Bois, ce n'est pas un verre qui va te mettre au tapis.

Mathieu admettant que le Patron avait raison sur ce point se mit à siroter son whisky en observant son avatar.

- C'est quoi le problème, fini par demander le Patron à Mathieu. T'es pas De Niro ou Day Lewis mais t'es pas complètement manchot comme acteur.

- Je ne les comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tombent amoureux ? C'est un coup de foudre d'accord mais comment tu veux rendre crédible un coup de foudre ? C'est juste le truc parfaitement improbable à la base.

- T'oublies que ce sont des adolescents. Ils ont le feu au cul. Ils se voient, bam leurs hormones explosent dans tous les sens, ça gicle de partout. Ils ont juste envie de baiser comme des lapins. Et comme le cul pour le cul c'était pas trop le trip à l'époque ils se disent qu'ils sont amoureux et ils vont même se le prouver en se mariant histoire se s'envoyer en l'air en toute moralité, etc, etc...

- Ton romantisme m'impressionnera toujours.

- Attend ça se tient comme interprétation.

- Pas faux. Mais bon y a pas moyen que j'assume une version érotique de Roméo et Juliette. Donc faut que je trouve autre chose.

- Je savais bien tu étais prude. Enfin tout le monde ne peux pas être parfait comme moi. En fait pourquoi tu te casses la tête ? Ils sont amoureux, d'accord ça n'a pas de sens mais tout le monde s'en fout du pourquoi. Tu as juste à jouer les grandes amoureuses. Tu dois pouvoir piocher dans ton expérience pour savoir quelle tronche d'abruti on a quand est amoureux non ?

- L'expérience personnelle a ses limites. Si tu recraches juste ton vécu tu touches peut-être la bonne émotion mais c'est creux parce que tu ne donnes pas de contexte à l'émotion donc zéro profondeur et zéro interprétation. Tu ne joues pas tu te tapes juste un trip exhibitionniste. Non il faut que je leur trouve une raison.

- Ok, alors ce sont deux ados donc on garde l'histoire d'hormones qui éclaboussent de partout quand ils se rencontrent mais en plus ce sont deux petits cons rebelles. Donc quand ils apprennent qui ils sont, c'est fuck cette société de merde dans leur cervelle de piaf. Et comme ils sont rebelles mais quand même faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ba ils se marient en secret, etc, etc.….

- Y a de l'idée même s'il faut commencer à bien creuser pour le faire coller au texte là. Tu vois c'est là mon problème en fait. C'est censé être l'histoire d'amour par excellence mais si je veux trouver une raison à cet amour ba faut que je l'invente. J'y crois pas à cette idée d'amour qui ne repose sur rien de concret mais qui est tellement fort qu'ils en meurent à la fin. Pourquoi on a toujours cette idée à la con que l'amour ça n'a ni rime ni raison, que c'est incontrôlable et plus fort que tout ? Alors qu'en fait une relation ça se construit sur plein d'éléments tangibles. A mon avis on prouve bien plus son amour en disant j'aime cette personne parce que petit 1, petit 2, petit 3 qu'en disant je l'aime parce que j'sais pas trop mais c'est tellement fort entre nous….

- T'es sur que tu parles encore de Roméo et Juliette là ?

- Ba de quoi tu veux que je parle d'autre ?

- J'sais pas moi, tu serais pas en train d'essayer de te convaincre très fort d'un truc au point que t'arrives pas à jouer une putain de scène, parce qu'on sait jamais des fois que tu sois obligé de te rendre compte que tu es en train de te planter ?

Voyant à son air buté que Mathieu n'allait pas répondre, le Patron décida d'enfoncer les portes.

- J'te connais par cœur gamin. Je te rappel que j'ai habité plus de 10 ans dans ton crâne. Tu crois que je reconnais pas les signes quand tu tombes amoureux ? Vas pas me faire croire que t'as toujours su pourquoi t'étais amoureux.

- Peut-être mais avec Anna c'est différent d'avec les autres. Et j'ai plein de raisons de l'aimer Anna.

- Ok mais la vrai question ce n'est pas pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Anna mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas des raisons d'aimer Antoine.

Sur ces paroles, le Patron fini son verre, se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Mathieu cogiter. Ce dernier devait bien avoué que la question du Patron avait fait mouche.

Au fond, était-ce plus raisonnable, plus compréhensible d'aimer Anna plutôt qu'Antoine. Mathieu aurait bien aimé reporter la réponse à cette interrogation à plus tard, mais il fallait croire que son esprit avait atteint le point où l'esquive n'était plus possible. Il ne pouvait plus éviter l'introspection.

Le fond du problème c'est pourquoi il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Antoine alors qu'il avait déjà Anna dans sa vie. Anna lui avait tellement apporté. Elle lui avait appris la complicité dans un couple. Elle lui avait appris à affiner sa façon de penser. Elle lui avait montré comment ne pas sacrifier la compassion à la lucidité. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'on pouvait aborder la vie avec un grain de folie sans pour autant éviter la réalité. Dit comme ça, il avait l'impression qu'Anna était plus son mentor que sa petite amie, mais après tout elle avait 300 ans et lui n'en n'avait même pas 30. C'était plutôt chouette qu'elle arrive à lui faire profiter de son expérience. Et puis il y avait la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre et cette facilité à se comprendre. Maintenant il se doutait que ça venait en parti du lien empathique qu'ils avaient été en mesure de créer, mais ce n'était pas parce que leur nature leur avait donné un petit coup de pouce que ce qu'ils en avaient fait n'était pas réel. Le fait qu'Anna soit une avatar aurait pu être intimidant, oui mais voilà, il avait découvert la vérité en même temps qu'il avait appris qu'il était un invocateur. Avatar et invocateur, quelque part c'était l'association quasi parfaite : assez différent et assez semblable pour un équilibre idéal. Leur amour aurait pu être si simple, beau, logique, évident.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Pourquoi son cœur le portait vers Antoine ? Bien sûr il savait pourquoi il appréciait Antoine (c'était son ami tout de même). Dès le départ il avait eu du respect pour son état d'esprit (par exemple prendre les devants en le contactant pour lui expliquer la méprise au lieu de prendre le risque de s'enliser dans une brouille futile avec un inconnu. Ou le fait qu'ils aient pu décider d'avancer ensemble sur les chemins tortueux de YouTube plutôt que de chacun tracer leur route de leur côté). Il avait tout de suite accroché à son humour à l'emporte-pièce. Il se retrouvait dans les convictions d'Antoine et il aimait la façon dont il les défendait. Et puis, ils avaient noué une vraie complicité. Ils ne partageaient peut-être pas de lien d'empathie mais il n'empêche qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. La preuve, c'est Antoine qu'il avait contacté quand ses avatars étaient apparus et ce dernier avait réagi comme Mathieu l'avait espéré. Et son soutient ne s'était pas démentit depuis alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une putain de galère qui ne le concernait même pas.

Finalement, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait autant de raisons d'aimer Anna qu'Antoine. Pourquoi tomber amoureux de l'un plutôt que de l'autre restait un mystère aux yeux de Mathieu. Et quelque part c'était peut-être ça l'amour. Ce petit plus insondable et imprévisible qui rend une personne plus indispensable que toute autre. Et pour lui, ici et maintenant, cette personne c'était Antoine malgré toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour Anna. Il pouvait maugréer contre le hasard qui avait mis Antoine sur sa route plus tard qu'Anna. Il pouvait pester contre sa stupidité (ou son inexpérience) d'avoir cru être amoureux Anna. Mais il ne pouvait plus nier que son cœur avait choisi. Et quitte à se perdre dans l'illogisme de l'amour autant le faire de façon sensée. Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à trouver la logique d'aimer Antoine par contre ce qui devenait franchement illogique s'était de s'entêter à vouloir continuer son histoire avec Anna.

Mathieu se leva de son fauteuil et s'en alla résolument retrouver Anna qui était dans leur chambre. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon moment (en même temps y avait-il vraiment un bon moment pour le genre de discussion qui allait suivre ?) mais il se voyait mal continuer à se comporter comme un petit ami et ainsi lui mentir consciemment et sciemment.

- Anna…. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tien donc….

- Anna, je tiens à ce que tu saches que te rencontrer a été l'une des choses les plus importantes dans ma vie. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et…

- Non, le coupa Anna. Pas de compliment banal et mielleux, pas maintenant. Va droit au but.

- Mais je voudrais t'expliquer….

- Et moi j'en ai rien au foutre que tu t'expliques. Assume, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ok… Ok… Donc je pense qu'il faut qu'on mette un terme à notre relation.

Anna se raidit sans rien répondre. Mathieu sentait la colère de la jeune femme envahir la pièce et lui semblait qu'il faisait tout d'un coup très chaud.

- Anna je….

- Tais-toi. Sort Mathieu, sort d'ici.

Mathieu hésita. D'un côté il avait envie de respecter la volonté d'Anna, de l'autre il avait instinctivement envie de l'apaiser.

- Sort ! répéta une nouvelle fois Anna.

Cette fois-ci, voyant des étincelles crépiter au bout des doigts d'Anna, Mathieu obtempéra. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir et il tomba nez à nez avec ses avatars. Mathieu soupira, secoua la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Antoine. Il frappa, entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Antoine

- Je viens de rompre avec Anna.

- Oh. Ça va ?

- Oui. Non. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant.

Mathieu fit mine de partir. Antoine le rattrapa d'un bond.

- Attends…..

Antoine voulait poser plusieurs questions mais il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Alors il attrapa le visage de Mathieu à deux mains et l'embrassa. Mathieu mis vite un terme au baiser.

- Doucement Roméo, je suis peut-être libre mais pas toi. Je te rappelle que tu es censé réfléchir.

- Ça va faire presque deux semaines que je réfléchis.

- Oui mais ça fait aussi presque deux semaines que tu n'as pas vu Cathy. Donc ça ne compte pas.

- T'es sur ?

Mathieu observa un moment Antoine, pensif.

- Oui. Mais bon puisqu'on ne va rien faire en vrai ça te dit de voir si on arrive enfin à faire semblant.

- Tu veux qu'on tourne la scène maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Ba pourquoi pas.

En sortant, Mathieu constata que ses avatars n'avaient pas bougés.

- Vous voulez venir ? leur demanda-t-il. On va essayer de tourner pour la énième fois cette putain de scène.

Les avatars acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent tous les six dans le studio d'enregistrement. Dès les premières répliques, ils comprirent que le blocage de Mathieu était enfin dépassé, ce qui permettait à Antoine de répondre différemment à son jeu. Après une première prestation qu'ils jugèrent honorable, ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, affinant leur interprétation.

Au bout de 15 prises, le Panda décréta qu'il fallait laisser décanter. Il transféra le fichier vidéo sur un ordi portable et ils remontèrent tous à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? voulut savoir Antoine. Je veux dire ça à un rapport avec…..

Antoine n'acheva pas sa phrase et jeta avec un regard lourd de sens vers la porte de ce qui était encore récemment la chambre d'Anna et Mathieu.

- Indirectement oui, répondit Mathieu. J'ai juste arrêté de chercher une raison à leur coup de foudre. Peut-être qu'il y en a une, et je peux toujours m'amuser à l'inventer. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est qu'à partir de moment où ils sont amoureux, Roméo et Juliette sont cohérents avec cet amour. Trop jeunes et trop stupides peut-être, mais cohérents.

- Ah, ok…

Antoine se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter.

- Bonne nuit Antoine, dit Mathieu.

- Euh oui bonne nuit, répondit Antoine avant d'enfin réintégrer sa chambre.

De leur côté Mathieu et les avatars décidèrent de squatter la chambre du Patron. Pendant que les uns et les autres récupéraient matelas, fauteuils et couvertures dans les chambres avoisinantes, le Panda en profita pour aller toquer chez Anna. Il avait le portable à la main.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit Anna. Je m'attendais plutôt à voir débarquer le Patron….

- Il n'est pas ci cruel que ça, surtout que je crois qu'il t'aime bien en fait…..

- Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le Panda lui tendit le portable.

- Y a tout ce qu'on a tourné ce soir.

- Oui et….

- Écoutes on n'a pas réussi à comprendre ce que tu voulais accomplir… Mais si c'était garder Mathieu et bien je crois que tu as perdu.

- Et quoi ? Si je regarde les vidéos je vais voir à quel point leur amour brille au travers de leur personnage ?

- Non justement. Tu verras….

Avant de partir, le Panda se mit à chantonner. Anna ne reconnut pas la mélodie mais ne put s'empêcher de faire attention aux paroles

- …_Now in the mirror who do you see?  
>You're not the one you used to be, so naive<br>The story's over there once upon  
>You turned the page, now you're moving on<em>

_Bitter memories they have no end_  
><em>Until you decided not to look back again<em>  
><em>You lost the battle but that was then,<em>  
><em>And look at you now!<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>

_From the pieces of your shattered world_  
><em>You made a grit into a pearl<em>  
><em>Now you shine, you're beautiful<em>  
><em>You're unbreakable.<em>

_And nobody can hurt you now  
>No, nobody can bring you down<br>'Cause you're strong, you're beautiful,  
>You're unbreakable….<em>

Un couplet et un refrain, le Panda n'alla pas plus loin et il l'avait chantée sans faire appel à son pouvoir. Sur le coup Anna cru que le Panda l'avertissait qu'il avait compris et qu'il se tenait prêt pour la prochaine bataille. Mais après avoir regardé les enregistrements de la soirée, Anna se rendit compte qu'il avait juste cherché à la réconforter.

Anna n'était ni idiote, ni aveugle, elle avait perçu bien avant Mathieu ce qui se tramait entre lui et Antoine. Et ces derniers jours en avaient été une confirmation plutôt douloureuse. On ne pouvait pas toujours se fier aux réactions des gens en situations de crise, mais il n'empêche que c'était Antoine que Mathieu avait appelé lorsque ces avatars étaient apparus. C'était à Antoine plutôt qu'à elle que Mathieu avait choisi de faire confiance en premier. Et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la bâtisse, Anna se rendait bien compte que Mathieu recherchait plus le soutient d'Antoine que le sien.

Et cette idée de matoine franchement, Anna n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'un aveu inconscient. Il y aurait eu des options plus évidentes, comme une chanson (après tous, les fans demandaient souvent à Mathieu de faire des versions longues des chansons du Panda et la vidéo la plus vue sur sa chaîne c'était la chanson des trois ans, bon sang). Mais non, Mathieu avait directement pensé à jouer les couples avec son « meilleur pote ».

Anna aurait pu décider de s'effacer mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se battait pour ce qu'elle voulait, en l'occurrence ce qu'elle voulait c'était Mathieu. Elle avait eu beaucoup de liaisons dans sa vie mais elle n'avait aimé qu'une poignée de fois. Tous ses amours lui avait été arraché par le temps au bout de quelques années. Contre le temps elle ne pouvait rien, elle avait appris à l'accepter. Mais se voir reprendre Mathieu au bout de même pas trois ans ? Pour un autre ? Il n'en n'était pas question.

Mais en constatant que Mathieu n'allait pas tarder à lui échapper quoiqu'elle fasse, elle avait joué le tout pour le tout, misant sur une politique de la terre brûlée. Après tout, le feu ça la connaissait. Basiquement elle avait essayé de faire monter la pression jusqu'à un cran intenable. Elle voulait voir les sentiments de Mathieu et Antoine exploser dans une grande gerbe de passion qui consumerait tout sur son passage, ne laissant au final que des cendres. Et alors elle aurait été là pour récupérer Mathieu et panser ses brûlures.

En lançant la vidéo elle s'attendait donc à voir une passion débordante, échappant au cadre des personnages. Elle fut un peu déçu par la première prise s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit plus explosive, mais il y avait des traces prometteuses çà et là. Constatant qu'il y avait encore plusieurs minutes d'enregistrement elle pensait voir les coutures des personnages craquer toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure des essais.

A la fin de l'enregistrement, Anna ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Oh, elle avait bien vu de la passion et des sentiments dans les différentes prises de la scène, mais c'était bien ceux de Roméo et Juliette et non pas ceux d'Antoine et Mathieu. Mais le pire c'était les moments où la caméra tournait encore mais que Mathieu et Antoine n'étaient plus dans leur personnage. Là, elle le voyait le putain d'amour de ces deux couillons. Il était encore à l'état de promesse mais il s'annonçait serein et limpide, tout le contraire d'une passion violente et destructrice… Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y aurait pas de prochaine bataille, elle avait perdu cette guerre.

Anna ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Au petit matin, elle se glissa dans la chambre du Patron où dormait encore Mathieu et ses avatars. Elle embrassa Mathieu sur la joue et lui mis une lettre dans la main avant de s'éclipser.

A son réveil, Mathieu trouva la lettre et la lu :

_Mathieu excuse-moi pour hier soir et ses dernier jours. On parlera un jour et on s'expliquera mais pour le moment je ne peux pas. A bientôt…._

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Mathieu espérait qu'il ne se passerait pas des années avant qu'ils puissent se revoir. Mais après tout elle était un avatar et une sentinelle, il était un invocateur et probablement une future sentinelle. Il se doutait qu'il finirait bien par se croiser de nouveau.

Néanmoins il ne s'attendait pas à ce que jour arrive aussi vite. Anna revint deux jours après son départ, débarquant pendant leur séance de parole collective. Elle était essoufflée.

- Préparez-vous, vite, on est dans la merde.

Quoi ? Décidément ça devenait une habitude qu'Anna débarque en speed total. Pourtant en deux jours leur situation n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée. Antoine et Mathieu avait finalisé leur version de Roméo et Juliette et ils s'apprêtaient à la mettre en ligne dans la soirée. Sébastien, de son côté, n'avait rien mentionné de nouveau dans le bras de fer qui les opposait à la division AVA.

- Non mais bougez-vous là ! Ils sont à deux doigts de passer à l'attaque.

- Qui ça ? demanda Marie.

- L'armée. Où est Sébastien ?

- Je suis là, dit Sébastien en entrant dans la pièce, alerté par le raffut que faisait Anna. La division AVA nous attaque ? Tu es sure ?

- Pas la division AVA. Ils sont trop nombreux et puis j'ai vu un char. L'AVA n'a pas de char.

- Je croyais que c'était un lieu sécurisé ici, dit le Panda.

- Ça l'est. C'est le quartier général des sentinelles en Europe. Attaquer ce lieu revient à lancer une déclaration de guerre aux sentinelles. Ils ont été frappés par la démence, je ne vois que ça.

- Ouais ba en attendant ils arrivent, dit Anna.

Sébastien appela tous les avatars présents dans la bâtisse et ils sortirent ensemble sur le perron pour essayer d'estimer à quelle menace ils avaient à faire. Ils entendirent bientôt plus qu'ils ne le virent une troupe d'hommes marcher vers eux accompagnée de bruits de pétard. Le Geek sortit sa manette et se mit à la tripatouiller.

- Il n'y a que des humains, dit-il, aucun avatar. Hippie rentre à l'intérieur et prépare toi à accueillir la dernière vague. Panda monte sur le balcon et part du principe qu'ils ont mis en place des moyens pour ne pas t'entendre. Y a déjà les bruits d'explosions mais ils ont peut-être d'autres parades.

- Tu penses à boule quies ?

- Possible. Sébastien pourriez-vous prêter main forte au Panda ?

- Mais volontiers.

- Marie, Anna, essayez de les rabattre vers nous en arc de cercle resserré et coupez leur route de retrait. Tous les autres, dès que c'est possible, on circule dans leur rang.

Le Hippie entraîna Mathieu et Antoine, leur enjoignant de monter à l'étage s'ils ne voulaient pas être complètement stone d'ici peu de temps.

Arrivé au balcon avec Sébastien après avoir attrapé un djembé, le Panda se concentra. La troupe qui leur arrivait dessus faisait un boucan d'enfer, ayant de toute évidence décidé de sacrifier l'élément de surprise au profit d'une parade à ses pouvoirs. Mauvais choix à son avis. Ils auraient eu plus de chance avec une attaque furtive.

De la hauteur où il était, il put voir l'attaque de Marie et Anna. Marie qui maîtrisait l'eau, avait encadré la ligne de feu que faisait passer Anna derrière les forces ennemies de deux lignes d'eau. Les hommes à l'arrière qui constatèrent que leurs pieds baignaient soudainement dans l'eau regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'une ligne de feu avançait doucement mais sûrement vers eux. Les hommes accélèrent le pas forçant ceux devant eux à avancer plus vite.

Quand la majorité de la troupe fut arrivée à découvert dans la clairière devant la bâtisse, le Panda se mit à taper sur le djembé.

- **taptap tap, taptap tap, taptap tap, taptap tap, taptap tap, taptap tap,**

Sébastien se mit faire résonner l'air au même rythme que le Djembé du Panda et les percussions se firent de plus en plus puissantes, parvenant par effet de vibration plutôt que par le son pur jusqu'aux hommes armés.

- **TAPTAP TAP, TAPTAP TAP, TAPTAP TAP, TAPTAP TAP, TAPTAP TAP, TAPTAP TAP,**

Le Panda étirait le début de la chanson, et il se mit à chanter seulement quand il constata que les bruits de pétard semblaient se mettre à suivre son rythme.

- _**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**_**_  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place  
>Singin'<em>**

_**We will we will rock you**_  
><em><strong>We will we will rock you<strong>_

Le choix d'une chanson au rythme aussi marqué représentait un risque puisqu'elle était susceptible d'accentuer la détermination de leurs adversaires. Mais tant que le Panda pouvait prendre le contrôle de cette détermination tout irait bien.

- _**Buddy you're a young man hard man**_**_  
>Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place_**

_**We will we will rock you**_  
><em><strong>Sing it<strong>_

Le Panda compris qu'il était en train de gagner la partie quand une majorité de la troupe lui répondit :

- _**We will we will rock you**_

- _**Buddy you're an old man poor man**_  
><em><strong>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make<strong>_  
><em><strong>You some peace some day<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got mud on your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Big disgrace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somebody betta put you back into your place<strong>_

Pendant ce dernier couplet, le Panda arrêta de frapper sur le djembé, laissant Sébastien claquer l'air pour marquer le rythme. Le Panda dressa un poing qu'il agita en avant. La troupe repris son geste. Il mima alors le geste d'enlever un bouchon de ses oreilles et bingo, plusieurs hommes retirèrent des boules quies. Il les tenait.

-_**We will we will rock you  
>Sing it !<strong>_

_**- We will we will rock you**_

_**- Everybody !**_

_**- We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<strong>_

_**- Alright**_

Le Panda se remit à battre la mesure sur le djembé mais de moins en moins fort, indiquant à Sébastien qu'il diminue l'intensité sonore au fur et à mesure. Bientôt on n'entendit plus qu'un ou deux bruit de pétards. Le Panda entonna alors un nouvel air.

- _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in;<br>Heaven knows I've tried…_

Au moment où le Panda commençait sa seconde chanson, le Patron, le Geek et les autres avatars se mirent à se déplacer parmi les soldats. Le Geek vidait une à une les jauges des adversaires les plus proches de lui, et un à un ils s'écroulaient à terre, endormis.

Le Patron repérait les soldats qui lui semblaient les plus rétifs au pouvoir du Panda. Il adossait ses mains sur leur colonne vertébrale et il répandait une vague de plaisir dans leur corps, les rendant ainsi plus réceptifs au pouvoir hypnotisant du chant.

- …_Don't let them in,  
>don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel,<br>don't let them know  
>Well now they know….<em>

Les autres avatars se débrouillaient pour assommer et désarmer les soldats le plus calmement possible.

- …_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<em>

_Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care  
>what they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on.  
><em>_The cold never bothered me anyway…_

Le Panda enchantait les soldats, les libérant de leur allégeance guerrière pour mieux les faire adhérer à la sienne.

Et pendant ce temps Marie et Anna ouvraient temporairement leur triple rideau d'eau et de feu pour laisser les avatars repousser les soldats, qui avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire, en dehors du cercle délimité par le pouvoir des deux femmes.

- …_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on…_

Le Panda très contré sur son interprétation s'aperçu à peine que Sébastien l'avait fait décoller du balcon grâce à un nuage d'air. Le Panda volait, littéralement. Il aurait été moins absorbé par sa performance, le Panda aurait été en panique totale. Mais là, il survolait son public jouant avec les courants de feuilles mortes que Sébastien faisait virevolter autour de lui, laissant éclater toute la conviction dont il était capable. A terre, les soldats émerveillés par le numéro tendait les mains vers le ciel pour essayer d'attraper les feuilles, emportés par la magie comme des gamins de 4 ans, pas le moins du monde perturbés par leurs rangs qui continuaient de s'éclaircir sous l'action conjuguée des autres avatars.

- …_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on…_

Presque arrivé à la fin de sa chanson le Panda sourit. Mission accomplit, il pouvait laisser la fin de l'affrontement au Hippie.

- _The cold never bothered me anyway!_ conclut le Panda pendant que Sébastien le ramenait sur la surface ferme du balcon.

Les soldats applaudirent à tout rompre. Cependant une partie d'entre eux sortirent très rapidement de la transe. Secouant la tête et regardant autour d'eux ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas battre en retraite, le cercle d'eau et de feu s'étant rapproché au plus près d'eux. Tous les soldats se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse, certains en courant leur armes aux poings pour échapper à la menace qui les encerclait, la plupart en marchant joyeusement comme si le feu qui leur chauffait le dos n'était qu'une main les poussant gentiment vers l'avant.

A l'intérieur, ils furent cueillit par un épais nuage de fumée et un Hippie très accueillant. Il les invita à s'asseoir, leur tendit des bières. Aucun ne refusa. Et quand les avatars les rejoignirent ils étaient tous en train de discuter et de rigoler. Les avatars ne perdirent pas de temps à attacher les mains de la petite troupe et ils reconduisirent tranquillement tout le monde au-delà du rideau d'eau et de feu.

Anna et Marie maintinrent leur rideau pendant plus d'une heure, le temps que les soldats reprennent leurs esprits et décident que non décidément ça ne valait pas le coup d'essayer de braver l'eau et le feu pour affronter des ennemis, au demeurant fort sympathiques, qui venaient de les battre à plat de couture, sans qu'ils aient eu le temps ne serait-ce que de se servir de leurs armes.

Ayant constaté d'une fenêtre du couloir, que les soldats étaient partis, Mathieu et Antoine descendirent au salon. Ils trouvèrent Anna et Marie affalées sur le canapé, apparemment épuisées. Le Panda lui par contre était surexcité, relatant au Geek et au Patron sa prestation de _Let It Go_ par le menu comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là pour y assister. Le Hippie, quant à lui, essayait vainement de faire tourner son joint auprès des autres avatars qui affichaient un regard soucieux. Ils étaient concentrés sur Sébastien qui était pendu au téléphone.

Sébastien avait délaissé temporairement son langage châtié pour engueuler copieusement la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il sembla changer plusieurs fois d'interlocuteur et son ton et ses paroles se firent de plus en plus cassants. Au bout d'une demi-heure il finit par raccrocher. Son expression s'adoucit aussitôt. Il se mit même à sourire à pleines dents.

- Grace soit rendue aux idiots incompétents ! s'exclama-t-il. Mathieu vous avez beaucoup chance mon garçon.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est quoi le fin mot de l'histoire ? demanda Anna.

- Vous allez adorer. Un jeune roquet des services secrets, aux dents plus longues que sa jugeote, a décidé, sans en référer à personne, de lancer une opération d'intimidation, espérant ainsi pouvoir nous faire fléchir. Évidement la division AVA est furieuse. Mais elle n'a pu eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de prêter le Serment du Temps s'ils ne veulent pas voir disparaître les accords diplomatiques que nous avons passé avec eux au fil des décennies.

- C'est quoi le serment du temps ? demanda le Geek.

- C'est un serment magique qui permet de s'assurer qu'une promesse faite sera bien respectée sous peine de tomber sous le coup d'une malédiction implacable. Donc Mathieu nous allons faire promettre à la Division AVA ainsi qu'à un certain nombre de membres du gouvernement de respecter votre choix et celui de vos avatars.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je pense que dès demain soir vous serez libre de quitter ce lieu si vous en avez l'envie. Surtout après une telle démonstration, d'ailleurs je tiens à vous féliciter, certes l'ennemi n'était pas le mieux organiser ou le plus redoutable qui soit, mais vous avez été impeccables. De toute évidence vous avez acquis l'essentiel.

Le Patron, le Geek, le Panda et le Hippie laissèrent éclater leur joie tandis qu'Antoine étreignait un Mathieu abasourdi.

- Mais on va rencontrer la division AVA alors ou pas ? demanda Mathieu.

- Seulement si vous le désirez. Vu la défaite cinglante qu'ils viennent de subir, on peut tout à fait obtenir qu'ils vous fassent parvenir un courrier pour vous soumettre leur proposition. Bien sûr je compte bien vous soumettre notre proposition pour vous engager d'ici votre départ. Mathieu, Panda, Patron, Geek, Hippie, vous n'avez plus qu'à réfléchir et à choisir.

- Et si on s'ouvrait une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça, lança Marie quelque peu ragaillardie.

- Pourquoi s'arrêter une bouteille, une caisse entière oui, réclama le Patron.

Après avoir trinqué deux ou trois fois, Mathieu remarqua qu'Anna était sur le point de s'éclipser. Il trouva son regard, il lui sourit et la salua. Anna lui rendit son sourire avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la nuit au moment même où Antoine attrapait Mathieu par les épaules pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><em>Note : Les chansons chantées par le panda sont dans l'ordre : Unbreakable de Conchita Wurst, We will rock you de Queen, et Let it go (la version d'Idina Mendel) tirée de la BO de Frozen.<em>


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Mathieu et ses avatars étaient revenus sur Paris depuis un mois et demi. Enfin de compte ils avaient tous accepté la proposition des sentinelles. Ils étaient liés par un contrat assez souple. Ils n'étaient pas des membres permanents de l'organisation, mais ils seraient de temps en temps appelés en renfort quand un avatar particulièrement violent s'éveillerait. Pour l'instant le cas n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils devaient continuer à s'entraîner afin d'être prêts et Mathieu devait bientôt rencontrer un invocateur qui l'aiderait à maîtriser son pouvoir et lui donner ainsi le choix de créer d'autres avatars ou non.

Ce contrat leur laissait tout loisir de mener leur petite vie. Les sentinelles avaient aidé Mathieu à acquérir un appartement relativement vaste en plein Paris. Il y cohabitait avec Jérôme et ses avatars. Le Geek, le Panda, le Patron et le Hippie avaient pour l'instant décidé de rester auprès de Mathieu. Si le Patron était souvent par monts et par vaux (et qu'il en profitait, entre autre, pour tester des prénoms, il avait été pour le moment tour à tour Marco, Gaspard, Adrien et Constantin), le Panda, le Hippie et le Geek sortaient encore peu.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient quitté la bâtisse des sentinelles que les avatars (et Mathieu aussi d'ailleurs) avaient mûri de plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années d'un coup. Certes ils avaient tous beaucoup appris en quelques jours mais ils avaient encore un bon bout de chemin à parcourir. Les essais de prénoms du Patron en étaient un bel exemple. Si ce dernier avait décrété qu'il trouverait son prénom tout seul, les trois autres ne savaient même pas encore s'ils préféraient s'en choisir un par eux-mêmes ou s'ils préféraient au contraire que Mathieu s'en charge (et Mathieu de son côté, qui en constatant l'indépendance du Patron s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait au moins aimé être consulté sur ce point, s'était mis à feuilleté en douce des dictionnaires des prénoms au cas où…). En attendant les avatars faisaient preuve d'une créativité débordante quand il s'agissait de proposer de nouveau projet pour leur chaîne.

Leur chaîne qui d'ailleurs continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre (et demandé conseil à Sébastien) Mathieu avait décidé de mettre au courant Alexis. C'était ça ou l'envoyer bouler du jour au lendemain et faire une croix sur toute la collaboration qu'ils avaient mis en place sur SLG, ce qui aurait pu rendre la suite de saison 5 très bancale (et SLG avait trop d'importance aux yeux de Mathieu et aux yeux de ses avatars pour ne pas envisager de tout faire pour produire la meilleure émission possible). Passé le choc de la découverte, Alexis avait plutôt bien réagi et il était étonnement patient avec les avatars, qui ne voyaient pas toujours d'un bon œil qu'il donne son avis sur certaines de leurs idées (s'il y avait bien une caractéristique que partageait les quatre avatars, c'était leur susceptibilité à propos leur place et de leur importance dans SLG).

A côté de ça, leur chaîne avait été à peine perturbée par leur vidéo sur Roméo et Juliette. Cette dernière avait connu un accueil mitigé allant de l'excitation (les fangirls) à la perplexité (la majorité). Ils avaient néanmoins décidé de récidiver en se servant des idées qu'avait lancées Anna. Parce que mine de rien ces vidéos suscitaient beaucoup de réactions dans les commentaires, des avis plus ou moins vifs, des interrogations sur la démarche de Mathieu et d'Antoine, mais aussi quelques commentaires très pertinents sur leur façon d'aborder les scènes reprises.

Mathieu voyait donc souvent Antoine pour des raisons professionnelles, mais plus rarement pour des sorties entre potes. Pour la bonne et simple raison que pour l'instant Antoine, qui avait tenu sa promesse de réfléchir sérieusement, était toujours avec Cathy. Et que lorsqu'ils se voyaient avec Mathieu, ils étaient toujours à la limite du dérapage. Ils avaient donc préférer limiter les tentations. Et si Antoine devait rompre, ce qui semblait inévitable, il voulait le faire en douceur pour éviter du faire du mal inutilement à Cathy.

Mathieu n'avait pas revu encore Anna. Elle lui manquait, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'ils finiraient bien par se recroiser (il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas d'ici 20 ou 30 ans).

On sonna à la porte. C'était Antoine, ils devaient se voir pour décider de la prochaine scène qu'ils allaient reprendre.

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la table où ils s'installaient habituellement, Antoine se dirigea vers la chambre de Mathieu.

- Euh… Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Mathieu qui avait suivi Antoine.

Antoine ferma la porte de la chambre. Il sortit de son sac une boite de préservatifs, un flacon de lubrifiant et un livre qu'il balança sur le lit.

- Je viens de rompre avec Cathy, dit simplement Antoine.

Mathieu lu le titre du bouquin : « Guide du sexe gay ». Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mathieu sourit en imaginant Antoine en train de commander le bouquin. En même temps, tout le monde n'avait pas un avatar pervers qui avait décidé de lui décortiquer toute les pratiques possibles et imaginables entre hommes, en long, en large et en travers depuis plus d'un mois.

Mathieu poussa Antoine sur le lit et ils s'embrassèrent goulûment. Ils auraient pu parler un peu, ils auraient pu s'assurer une énième fois de leurs sentiments, mais ils avaient déjà assez réfléchit, assez discuté. Il était plus que temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mathieu se réveilla dans les bras d'Antoine, il repensa à la première qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. C'était il y avait seulement deux mois. Deux mois où toute sa vie avait changé de fond en comble avant de reprendre son cour habituel. Deux mois à la fois d'aboutissements et de nouveaux départs à l'image de sa relation avec Antoine. Mathieu pensa à toutes les premières fois qui les attendaient. En parlant de premières fois, il décida de réveiller Antoine. Il avait quelques idées en tête qu'il avait très envie de tester….

FIN.


End file.
